Remember Me
by cnikkis
Summary: What would have happened if Edward and Bella made love before he left her. A/U. Follows cannon with the exception of a few OC's.Rated for language and some adult and mature themes.
1. You Done Pissed Off the Wrong Human

**A/N: Thank you for reading my story! So, this is my first attempt at writing anything but a journal from my own experiences. I sincerely hope you enjoy it. I'm not going to beg for reviews, but I will treasure them. If you do decide to review and you hate the story, please tell me why, not "you suck balls. Just quit." I want to know how to improve as an author. Most chapters will have song lyrics or a quote at the beginning of the chapter, if you don't like that skip to the page break. This is an Edward/Bella AU story. The relationships follow cannon, just so ya know. Some characters may be OOC at times, because it is an AU. Any-who sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride. Nikki**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize isn't mine. The only thing I own is Ryan and the plot. Everything else belongs to Atreyu and Stephenie Meyer. No copy write infringement is intended.**

_Atreyu Ex's and Oh's_

You took me home  
I drank too much  
Cause of you my liver turned to dust  
Cold rust taste, cold creeping cold pain  
Do you understand what I mean?  
When you feel your soul drop to the floor  
Like a hole like an open bleeding sore  
Then you'll have bled like I've bled  
Then you'll have wept as I've wept

Suck me down, it's time to rock and roll  
Let's hit the bar, let's lose control  
One false move; you took me home  
One false move; you're all alone

But it looks so good and it feels so nice  
I've paid my price  
I'll cut you out just to hear you scream:  
"Get away from, get away from me".  
And I can feel my heart beat racing  
As I realize what I must do  
Get away from, get away from, get away from you.

Should've turned around like hell  
Last time I got a taste of you  
I should've turned and ran like hell  
And I say we're through  
Should've turned around like hell  
Last time I got a taste of you  
I should've turned and ran like hell  
And I say we're through  
And I say we're through

You fell upon me, like a plague  
Weakness, sweet weakness  
But I digress  
After all this...  
You're just like all the rest

Suck me down, it's time to rock and roll  
Let's hit the bar, let's lose control  
One false move; you took me home  
One false move; you're all alone

_Prologue- You Done Pissed Off the Wrong Human_

"Bella, what do you want me to do? You seem so upset. What do you want from me?"

"Edward, I want you. All of you. Make love to me."

"I'm not sure it's safe, Bells."

"You can control yourself. It will be fine."

The bronze haired boy let the pretty brunette to the bed where they embraced the wonder of the first time.

"Bella I love you. Never doubt that, never forget me."

Four Years Nine Months Later

As the memory of my first time played through my mind, I felt the ever present rage course through me like adrenaline. How could that bastard do those things to me and then leave? Like I was nothing. Like what we had was a joke. He left me unprotected, pregnant, and alone. To this day I don't get it. Did he honestly think that Victoria wouldn't be pissed? If he really loved me how could he leave? I was lucky in some ways. After about a month after being deserted in the forest, I started to vomit. I went to the doctor who all too enthusiastically informed me I was pregnant. That immediately woke me up from my depression and brought on a whole new emotion. The fact that I was carrying *his* child really pissed me off. My anger and the baby lead me out of the house and to La Push with Charlie. During one of my visits there I became reacquainted with Jacob who put an end to my pity-party and made me feel almost human. Of course my friendship with Jacob was too good to last and ended when his wolf side imprinted on Leah, the bitch from hell. He was like a father to Ryan for about a month when Leah finally showed he hatred for me and said Jacob needed to put her *needs* before my angel. This basically meant I don't want that slut anywhere near you. I went back to my normal life cooking, cleaning, and raising a baby, when I realized that Charlie didn't need me to cook quite as often. He got married to Sue Clearwater, which in most cases I would be really happy about, except that Clearwater is also Leah's last name. Leah moved into my house, took my father, and forbade me from seeing my best friend. Oh ya, now she's my sister. Fuck my life.

I moved to Jacksonville to live in a house where I didn't have to check my food for poison nightly. Shortly after I moved there Phil was signed to the Denver Rockies and he moved us to the Denver suburbs. Denver was… nice, but it lacked people who would accept me. Soccer mom and college kids aren't that accepting of a nineteen year old with a baby.

After about a year of trying to make friends, I found that my Dell made a better friend then almost everyone I met. I threw myself into writing and in turn released a little bit of my constant rage. Last Christmas Phil gave me some money for a vacation to anywhere in the world.

That's why I'm here. It's June fifth, two days before Ryan's fourth birthday. I took him to Alaska for some R&R and the chance of running into Adonis, the biggest douche of the century. North Pole is really a charming town, about an hour away from Chena Hot Springs which is where we were staying. The joy on my son's face when he saw the giant Santa out front was something I would never forget. He is such an amazing child.

He is defiantly a vampire mix. He can hear and smell things from outlandish distances, read minds, and can project thoughts on others. He also has the strangest attachment to blood. He refuses to drink it until he can meet someone who will show him how. He was happy to come to Alaska to play with the wildlife, which wasn't surprising. He was fascinated by them. He had the strength of a grizzly and could easily take down a moose. Wow, it makes my day knowing I have a four year old that can hold his own with thousand pound wild animals.

We were walking through the store filled with Santa trinkets. My natural klutziness kept me from the section with the breakables. I let Ryan wander through the aisles, earning nasty looks from the cashier. I didn't care what she thought he could probably handle the merchandise better then she could. I called him over to and asked if he wanted to go see Santa.

"Yes mommy. Something smells funny in here," he said bluntly.

"Does it smell like Uncle Jake?" I asked knowing how bad Jake smelled to Ryan.

"No mom it smells good. Sweet almost like candy canes and taffy." He replied.

"Well then it's probably candy. Let's go tell Santa what you want for Christmas or your birthday. Which ever you prefer."

"Ok," he said as he grabbed my hand and led me over to the fake Santa. He crawled into Santa's lap and smiled for my red digital camera.

"So little boy, what do you want for Christmas?"

"My name's Ryan, and don't call me little." Santa chuckled at him." I was going to ask for my birthday which is in a few days if it's ok."

"Ryan what do you want for your birthday?"

"I want mommy to find my daddy and his family, so she won't be alone anymore. I also want a computer, games, and a big moose." My eyes welled up when I heard this. Tears were silently pouring down my face when my son bounded up to me.

"Your son is very smart, Miss. Good luck with your search, and I sincerely hope you find what you are looking for." The girl who was playing Santa's elf told me.

"Thanks," I mumbled as I walked away.

Upon turning around I saw two blondes. From behind I could tell that they were very attractive. They turned around at the same time and many emotions cascaded on me at once. Rage, relief, and love poured out into one syllable laced with venom, "You." Was all I could say.


	2. Blondie Don't Mess With Momma Bear

**A/N Return everyone's favorite vegetarians. Bella confronts Jasper and Rosalie about leaving, and then find out about her little secret. Enjoy! This chapter's song is Home by Daughtry.**

**Disclaimer: Nope still don't own anything. Anything you recognize belongs to the proper person.**

_Daughtry- Home_

I'm staring out into the night, trying to hide the pain  
I'm going to the place where love  
And feeling good don't ever cost a thing  
And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain

Well, I'm going home, back to the place where I belong  
And where your love has always been enough for me  
I'm not running from, no, I think you got me all wrong  
I don't regret this life I chose for me  
But these places and these faces are getting old  
So I'm going home, well I'm going home

The miles are getting longer, it seems, the closer I get to you  
I've not always been the best man or friend for you  
But your love it makes true and I don't know why  
You always seem to give me another try

So I'm going home, back to the place where I belong  
And where your love has always been enough for me  
I'm not running from, no, I think you got me all wrong  
I don't regret this life I chose for me  
But these places and these faces are getting old

Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it all  
You just might get it all and then some you don't want  
Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it all  
You just might get it all, yeah

Oh, well I'm going home, back to the place where I belong  
And where your love has always been enough for me  
I'm not running from, no, I think you got me all wrong  
I don't regret this life I chose for me  
But these places and these faces are getting old  
I said these places and these faces are getting old  
So I'm going home, I'm going home

_Blondie Don't Mess With Momma Bear_

_Chapter One_

**Jasper's Point of View**

My Razor sang Kelly Pickler's "Red High Heels" signaling Alice. I flipped my phone open to read**, Don't run, we will be home in less then twenty-four hours**_._ I brushed off the text and tried to make sense of the odd smell that had been plaguing me since we arrived. It smelled like Bella after an extended cuddling session with Edward.

"What did she say?" Rosalie asked me.

"Don't run. I'm not sure what it means, but I'm sure we will find out soon." I replied.

We returned to looking at Christmas memorabilia six months early. "I don't know why she wants us to get this stuff now," I told rose, "Christmas is still so far away."

"It's probably because she wants to get it done early. I think she wants to make sure she has everything before winter hits."

"You're right." I turned around and was assaulted by the strongest three emotions I had felt in a long time. Rage immediately made me ball my hands into fists. Relief made the venom that had pooled in my mouth dissipate just as quick, and love made me feel like I hadn't seen Rose in almost five years.

"You." I hadn't looked at the source of the voice yet, it was funny it sounded exactly like…..

"Bella?" Rose asked.

"Oh, so lovely of you to remember." Bella said with acid on her tongue. I was seriously considering running, then I remembered Alice's text and stayed put. I could deal with her anger if it would make her feel better in the long run.

"Bella, I'm so sorry." I told her looking at my leather dress shoes.

"For what Jasper? Trying to bite me! That was forgiven the moment it happened!" I could feel her forgiveness followed by her ever present rage. "You're not the one who needs to be apologizing."

I was about to speak when a small child walked up to Bella, "Mommy, who are they?"

I instantly knew where the smell was coming from. I heard Rose speak, "Wow, Bella. It sure didn't take you long to move on. Whose is he? I bet he's Newton's."

Bella's rage multiplied as she walked outside, clearly wanting to shout at us away from the crowd that was gathering. "How fucking dare you Rose! True I moved on quickly, but only because your brother left me to raise *our* son alone. I know he didn't know but how dare he assume that I was better off without him! He has a lot to explain." Bella's rage made me feel like ripping Rose to bits and the burning the pieces.

"How cute. Baby Bella got some attitude along with a baby."

"Rose knock it off. Better yet, go grab Emmet and go hunting your eyes are black." Although that might be rage I thought to myself. The child giggled.

"Ryan this is your Uncle Jasper and bitch of an Aunt Rose." I overheard Bella telling the child.

"Hi, Bitch." This sent Rosalie screaming towards our house, I could tell he felt some disdain towards her. "Hi, Uncle Jasper. So, you're the one who tried to bite mommy. I can't blame you she does smell good."

"Sorry for any problems Jasper. It has been hard and I don't need the Cullen resident bitch telling me how big of a slut I am."

"Uncle Jasper, can you take me to my daddy?" I looked down at the four- year old. He had mahogany hair; Edward's face, Bella's smile, and emerald, chocolate, and black eyes. He was tall and proportionate; much like a child vampire would look. His eyes amazed me. They were set up in rings, chocolate around the outer rim of the iris, and emerald sandwiched in between the chocolate and black. There was not a doubt in my mind that this was Edward's child.

I thought about my answer, and before I could even spit it out I heard the child squeal with delight.

"He can read minds," Bella told me.

"What else can he do?" I asked curiosity getting the best of me.

"Well I can show people memories just by touching them, expand a shield to protect my friends, and run really fast, but mommy won't let me unless I'm away from mere mortals." The child said giggling.

"That's interesting. Ryan can you read your mom's mind?"

He thought about his answer for a minute then replied, "Only if she wants me too. Right now she is telling me to calm down before I scare you off. But I can read your mind, and I know the only place you're running to is home and your taking us with you. Why are you confused?"

"I'll have your mom explain it to you when you are old enough. That's something your parents need to talk to you about kiddo." I answered. I was thinking about how this shouldn't be happening, and how we never thought, never suspected this could happen.

"Whatever you say, Major Jasper.' He said saluting me. "Mommy can I go and thank Santa? He gave me the biggest part of my birthday wish."

"Sure, Angel. Come right back."

"Are you sure he'll be okay Bella," I said already feeling protective over the little tyke, "I don't want him to get hurt this soon after finding him."

"Oh, he's fine. He's just like a vampire without the bloodlust. If anyone tried to abduct him they would be in a whole new world of hurt."

By this point Ryan was back. He smiled as he placed his hand to Bella's cheek and tears welled up in her eyes. "May I?" I nodded and his cool hand touched my cheek. Images flashed in my mind and for a second I felt like I was dreaming. He showed me him thanking Santa for me and Rosalie, a very sad Bella, and his first steps.

I smiled at Bella, "Bella, Ryan thank you. That was amazing. Do you want to come to our house? I'll follow you to your hotel."

"No need we checked out this morning. How far away is it?"

"About five miles."

They followed me in Bella's rental car. I could tell she was getting frustrated with the Kia, although I couldn't tell why. I guess I would have to ask her about it later. We pulled up in front of our large beige house and Carlisle and Esme bolted outside. They were even more excited then when they first met Bella. Ryan bolted out of the car before Bella even put it in park and ran towards his grandparents. Carlisle and Esme seemed shocked, but happy. They embraced the happy little boy.

"Can I call you Grandma and Grandpa?" Ryan asked.

"Sure kiddo, but you have to promise to accept gifts from us and tell us your name." Carlisle replied.

"My name is Ryan Charlie Swan, and I love presents." The little boy beamed.

By this time Bella was Ryan's side. Carlisle and Esme both embraced her and welcomed her home. Bella's rage had completely disappeared, and she asked, "Where's the pixie and dead-beat dad? I assume Em's already gone."

"Alice and Edward are on their way back from New York, and I'm right here. I need a hug from my favorite human." Emmet boomed as he came outside. "Aww, this must be Ryan,my favorite midget."

"Uncle Emmet," Ryan squealed. The child squeals a lot I thought to myself. "It's almost my birthday."

Everyone froze at the revelation. The little boy nervously broke the silence and said, "Don't worry. I don't smell good enough to eat." Successfully breaking the tension.

"Oh, look little man made a funny." Emmet laughed. "This is the start of a wonderful friendship, Mr. Half-Blood." Emmet told Ryan as they went inside to bond over the X-Box.

"It's his birthday." Esme asked.

"Yes," Bella replied, "don't worry about buying him anything though. You are the greatest gift he has ever received."

"**Tell them we are having the party the day after tomorrow," **the latest text from Alice read. "Alice says to have the party the day after tomorrow." I said loud enough for Emmet to hear. Ryan heard too and started dancing. "That gives everyone time to prepare, and Alice the chance to buy something that was not purchased online." My next text read, **"I'm not telling Edward until tomorrow."** Oh great I thought; now he is going to completely lose it.


	3. Holy Crap! I can Reproduce?

**A/N Thank you guys for reading and reviewing. They really made my day. I posted the first chapter in the middle of school on the worst day ever that keeps repeating itself. I hate my classes this term, nothing at all interesting. Anyways, I think that this chapter will be one of the longer ones. So anyways please enjoy. Nikki**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own anything but Ryan and the plot. I just like to make Stephenie Meyer's characters do funny things.**

* * *

_**What I've Done- Linkin Park**_

In this farewell  
There's no blood  
There's no Alibi  
'Cause I've Drawn Regret  
From the truth  
Of a Thousand Lies

[Pre-Chorus]  
So let Mercy Come  
And Wash Away

[Chorus]  
what I've Done  
I've faced myself  
To Cross out what I've Become  
Erase Myself  
And let Go of What I've done

Put to rest  
What you Thought of Me  
While I clean this Slate  
With the Hands of Uncertainty

[Pre-Chorus]

[Chorus]

For What I've Done  
I start again  
And whatever pain may come  
Today this ends  
I'm Forgiving What I've Done

[Chorus]

What I've Done  
Forgiving What I've Done

* * *

_Holy Crap! I Can Reproduce? - Chapter Two_

**Edward's Point of View**

I was worried. Alice said that we needed to leave New York as soon as possible, because we were expecting guests. As we got on the plane, she was recalling Calvin Klein's summer line."Alice what's going on?" I asked trying to break through her ever present wall. It worked and I saw the vision that had been plaguing me for the last few years. Bella and a little boy were playing in the snow. Bella was looking at the boy with pure love and admiration on her face. "That's nice Alice; drive the stake in a little farther. I'll back off, but I'll have you know if you are planning anything embarrassing like you did last time we left suddenly, I will burn you." I said recalling the little game she set up with Tanya. I will never play "I Have Never Again." Hell, after that I am never drinking again.

"No worries brother, you won't be admitting to your masturbation habits again. You want to see these guests."

In the Detroit layover I read the text to Jasper through Alice's mind.** "He's reading this. Shopping when I say. Is everything ready?"** All Jasper said was, **"Yes."** The damned pixie was up to something.

My heart was broken after leaving Bella. I can not believe I just walked away from the best thing that had ever happened to me in over a century. I didn't even look back. I just walked away, like she was a pathetic mortal. I deserve a bitch smack. According to Alice's visions, which I watched even though the killed me, she was happy. The little boy had been such a large part of her life since about a month after I left; Alice's vision rarely contained anything else.

I'd give anything to call Bella mine again. I missed her. She was my mate, the only one I could ever love. Without her, laugh, touch, smile, all of her, I was lost. She however, didn't feel the same. Alice's vision always contained the mystery boy, and none contained me. Bella had done what I asked her to do. She had moved on. I wanted her to be mine, but I royally screwed that up when I decided to leave her for her own good. If I could go back now, I would have never left.

* * *

During the Seattle layover, Alice sent another text. "What should E get for RCS?" Jasper sent back, "Computer." Alice checked her visions and pulled out a laptop.

"Edward, you need to get a gift for our guests." Alice told me. "They want a computer."

"So you want me to give them a used one. Nice Alice. I thought you of all people would be shocked about even thinking about giving a 'guest' something used." I said trying to see what she was planning.

"Not going to work Edward. I know what you are trying to do. Anyways you need to pick one out."

"How much do I like this guest?" I asked tentatively.

"They will become like family to you within an instant."

"Okay Alice, whatever you say. At least this got me out of Gucci, although I see enough of it in your head."

"I can always order it off the internet. That's what it's for."

"Really, I thought it was finding games to embarrass me in front of the girls you try to set me up with."

"I would never do that." Alice said with an evil smirk.

"Like I believe that." I told her as I went on to get the computer for our guests. Really they could be anyone, so I chose the Dell XPS fully loaded. A good computer, but not the best. I still had to endure nine hours of fashion torture from Alice.

* * *

I got lost in thoughts about my new place of residence; I couldn't call any place home because Bella wasn't there. I hadn't had a home since I left her in Forks. We first moved in with the Denali coven for a few months while we waited for Esme to find the perfect house. She finally settled on a beige monstrosity on the outskirts of North Pole. The house was similar to our home in Forks; large, open, and light. The biggest difference was that this house had two extra rooms, both seemed to be stocked for permanent guests, but I could never know what Alice was thinking. She really was too good at closing her mind. Our plane touched down in Fairbanks and Alice grabbed our bags while I went and got my new SUV. It was a Volvo XC90. It was the SUV version of my old car, only it was better for the snow and Bella's scent wasn't permanently embedded in the seats.

Alice's phone singing a horrible pop song awoke me from my depressing thoughts. I quickly tried to tap into her mind, but "K" was all I got. She really needed to take a lesson from Emmet and learn how to open herself up. She threw our bags into the car with dirty looks from the onlookers. I could care less what they thought of me. Alice was a big girl; she could throw suitcases into the car by herself. Hell, most of them were hers. As I speed towards the house, my thoughts drifted back to Bella. She was never far from my mind. I wondered if she had met the mystery guy yet.

Suddenly Alice was overcome with a vision. Bella was walking down the aisle with Charlie on one arm and the child on the other. Alice being Alice closed off the vision before I could see anymore. "Damn it, Alice! It's not like I'm going to go and whack the guy just for marrying her! Why can't I see what's going on in her life?"

"I hope you wouldn't go and kill him. That would hurt a lot of people, mainly you. I can't tell you because it will all be clear soon enough."

"Why are you so cryptic? You are always happy and bubbly, now you refuse to tell me anything."

We were pulling up to the house as our argument concluded. "Edward, I'm leaving now to go shopping. Can I please take your car? It has more room which I'll need."

"Sure Alice. Whatever you want."

I grabbed my bag as I got out of the Volvo. I could tell there was an extra person in the house, what surprised me was that they were human. Why would I want a human guest, I thought to myself? I opened the front door and was immediately assaulted by a sent I hadn't smelled fresh in almost five years. I dropped my bag and considered running, but I received a text from Alice that said, **"It needs to happen."** She was right of course. I just didn't want to get my heart broken again. Damn pixie. How could she do this to me?

With everything step to the dining room her scent got stronger. What surprised me was that Jasper was with her. This struck up my curiosity.

"Edward when you come in here don't do anything rash. She is here because she needs to tell you something that has been almost five years in the making. Don't run, this needs to happen." I scowled as he repeated Alice's words. I really hated my heart getting struck with a hammer. I wondered if it was solid enough to break. "She is really mad. Actually she is royally pissed off. Would you like to feel her rage?"

I said yes softly, knowing he could hear me. I was assaulted by anger so powerful; a newborn looked like an irritated kitten. I walked into the dining room, which was artfully decorated in cherry, chocolate, and beige, and stood before the person I had hurt. I hung my head down and waited for the assault.

"Well look who finally decided to show up, Mr. Hit It and Quit It." Ouch that hurt.

"Bella I-"

She was scowling at me her eyes which were normally peaceful were shooting daggers straight into my soul. "You left me. No way to contact. Completely alone. Fucking ass," her screams were really starting to make my ears throb. She was so mad; she wasn't even able to create a full sentence.

"Bella it was for your own-"I was immediately cut off. It hurt so bad to be yelled at by her. All I wanted to do was hug her and tell her how much I missed her.

"My own good! No it would have been proper to leave me at least some way to contact you in case of an emergency! I'm not a damn stalker I could have understood if you never wanted to see me. You could have left me an address, a phone number, an e-mail address. Fucking anything! Do you remember what happened before you left me, well do you? I gave you everything and you just left me like I was nothing. I am not some piece of skanky trash Edward. It hurts to lose your virginity to someone and then have them leave you." Wow, she really was mad. I understood now that I did do it wrong. I was starting to get mad though, she was hitting the wrong nerve.

"Yes. Bella I-"

"Shut the fuck up Edward. You don't just sleep with someone and then leave unless you are an asshole. You stole my virginity, for what. So you could leave me, and never talk to me again." She had it all wrong. I left so that she would be safe. I couldn't deal with the monster in me hurting her.

"That's not the case Bella. I never used you." As I said this I noticed a strange smell, it smelled like Bella's bed, the perfect blend of the two of us. It broke some of my frustration. "Jasper, what's that smell?" I asked, completely forgetting the fuming girl in front of me.

"Dude, she was starting to calm down and now you made her mad again. She is getting to it. Just be patient, and don't ignore her. It makes her feel like you don't care about her, and well that is NOT a good thing right now. She presently wants to rip you to shreds." Jasper answered.

Bella smiled at Jasper, I wondered where their new relationship came from. Probably, because I was no longer keeping him away from her. "Don't ignore me." Bella said in voice I had only heard from horror movies. She was scary angry. "You slept with me after Jasper attacked. That means you were already planning on leaving me, but you did it anyways. How dare you use me!"

"You asked me too," I replied quietly, "I wanted you to remember what we had."

"You bet you're ass I remember what we had. Every god damn day. If you were going to leave me, why did you do it? I couldn't forget you even if we hadn't have had sex. You should have known that."

"Why are you so mad?" I asked finally starting to submiss. She was right, what I did was messed up.

"Because you forgot something important. Really, does a condom mean anything to you?"

She was still human. What could she be talking about? My venom hadn't changed her. I waited around to make sure it didn't. She was just a very angry Bella.

"It's not your venom I'm talking about Edward, and yes you said that out loud." She said I was about to speak. "No, I'm talking about your sperm. You left me pregnant with no money and broken hearted. I had no way to contact anyone. Do you know how fucking hard it is to raise a baby by yourself? Let alone a baby you constantly have questions about. Having no clue what your child truly is sucks and you took that away from me."

"I left to protect you. I couldn't make our break-up harder on you by letting you see anyone else..." what she had just told me hadn't sunk in yet. I focused on the normal argument she put forth.

"That wasn't your fucking decision to make. It was theirs everyone, with the exception of Rosalie, has already told me that they wanted to stay in contact with me. That I was family to them. Your controlling ass however wouldn't let them" Bella's tone was starting to get quieter. Finally what she said about minute ago clicked. My jaw dropped and I felt giddy. I'm not sure why, but something about having a child with Bella sent joy to every pore in body. This was my child no one else's.

"I have a child?" I asked making sure I hadn't got it wrong.

"Now you get it. Yes, you do. A son named Ryan. He is defiantly yours; I have never been with anyone else. Why did you leave me without protection? Why did you take away my family?"

"I thought it would be better for you. I didn't know you were pregnant, and I thought a clean break would be easiest. I didn't think that you would need protection." What would she need protection from? We were gone, along with all of the other dangers from my world.

"It was a clean break that never healed. If it weren't for Ryan, I would still be an empty shell. Victoria came back for me. If it weren't for the wolves I would be six feet under, along with your son. Contrary to what you believe I was not better off without you. You broke my heart, for my safety. If you still loved me, which I know now, why did you leave? The whole wanting me to stay safe doesn't work when I already know everything. If you wanted to keep me safe you should have left when you first realized you were falling for me. What you did was inexcusable." She made perfect sense. She was mad because I left her with child, but she was even madder that I left after she fell in love with me. I could tell how bad it broke her heart.

"I wanted to protect you." I said, realizing how stupid it sounded.

"Then you should have changed me." Oh how true that was.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I know I messed up. Please forgive me."

"I will in time Edward. Now give me a hug, your son will be home soon."

I hugged Bella's body to my own. She smelled like orange and cherry blossoms like always. She had changed slightly over the years. She had filled out some, gaining curves I'd never thought I'd see. Her hair was slightly redder, but her eyes still had the same smoldering look about them. I could get lost in those eyes.

I heard Emmet's Jeep door slam and the squeals of joy from a four year old.

"Do I get to see Daddy now?" I heard the child ask. I was so nervous, thank god for an empath.

"We'll see midget, but most likely. He might have freaked out and ran to Russia when he saw your mom." Damn it Emmet. You always make me look bad.

The little footsteps tore through the driveway and up the porch at vampire speed. We had moved into the living room so he wouldn't break anything. Well, I did,everyone else just laughed at me. The child burst through the front door, and standing before me was my son.

"Hi. You're a real son of a bitch you know that right." I was shocked by his language. My son threw himself around my legs and started bouncing around in an Alice like way. "Mommy, I'm hungry." He said to Bella.

"Didn't Emmet feed you at all? Your eyes are black." Bella answered him. "You may have a snack, like an apple or something. I will make you dinner when I get home. Now, calling your dad a son of a bitch isn't really the proper insult. Pansy ass bastard suits him better. Now turn along and have fun I have a feeling your dad wants to yell at me about something." When did she start reading minds?

"Ok, by the way, daddy says he likes the changes on you." He said with a smirk. The little turd was trying to get me in trouble. Granted I was thinking that, wait I was thinking that

"Bella he can read minds, you let him curse, and he is speaking like an adult. What the hell?"

"I let him curse because he is mentally advanced. He knows what the words mean and when not to use them. He is allowed to say whatever he wants as long it has meaning behind it and is not purposely degrading to someone he has never met. He is not allowed to use racial slang. He has always been able to read minds; he comes in rather handy sometimes too. Anyways, you have some explaining to do yourself, Edward; having sexual thoughts about me already. We've only been reacquainted for an hour."

"He made it sound worse then it was. You look good Bella, and I like how you look. I guess I understand about his use of language."

"Good his party is tomorrow, and I have some errands to run. I need to call my mom and tell her that I found what I am looking for. Edward go spend some time with your son, you owe it too him."

I walked into the kitchen and saw my son devouring an apple eyeing the beef jerky sitting on the counter. I had no idea of what to say. I felt like hell. I had left my child. Granted I didn't know he existed, but still. Bella was raging mad at me. I could understand that, I mean I did leave her pregnant, and I took away the only family that she didn't have to raise. I wondered what my son was like. He seemed intelligent. More articulate then a four year old should be, with a lust for life that I had never seen before. He was a beautiful child, the perfect blend of Bella and me. I wondered how this happened. I wasn't supposed to be able to reproduce. As he ate his inner ring of his eye turned from black to a brilliant green. I suddenly wondered if his eye would change the corresponding color if he drank blood.

"Yes, Pansy, it would. Although mom would never allow me to drink blood. She says it's the vampire's job to teach me how to hunt." Ouch. Ok I deserved that.

"Can you read your mom's mind?" I said beginning on the new set of questions that had formulated in my mind. I wondered what term of endearment to use.

"Only if she lets me, which she rarely does. She only talks to me in my head when I'm miss behaving in public. You can call me whatever you want to. I'm partial to Ryan, kiddo, tyke, and master of the free world. I'd prefer you didn't call me leech like Aunt Leah does though. It's mildly offensive." It was weird having someone read my mind. This must be how my family feels.

"Leah calls you a leech? Why?" I asked feeling angry. Why would someone call a four year old who doesn't drink blood a leech?

"She hates you and my mom. The only reason why I haven't been burned yet is because Uncle Jake convinced the pack I wasn't dangerous. I'm even allowed on Quileute land." He beamed at this. He was still eyeing the beef jerky.

"Do you want some? I'm sure it's ok." I told him grabbing the bag. He immediately dug in. "So you go past the treaty line?"

"Well ya. It's kind of hard to protect someone when they are not near you. Besides, when I was first born, Jake was almost like a father to me."

"What happened?" This kid made me curious.

"He imprinted on Aunt Leah and she forbade him from spending time with my mom. I hate that bitch." Nice, the only friend Bella had left her for, who was Leah?

"Who's Leah?"

"My mom's step-sister."

"I really did miss a lot didn't I?" I asked my son.

"Only the first four years of my life, Charlie remarrying, Phil moving to Denver, a hostile vampire trying to rip me to shreds, and my first steps. You know that saying you need to walk before you can run. So not true in my case." He was sarcastic. I could get used to this.

"I'm sorry. I'll never leave again. Do you forgive me?"

"Well, I won't deny that I don't feel like ripping you to shreds right now, but I will forgive your dead-beat butt in time. So you want to play guitar hero, Emmet's busy trying to calm Rose down and Jasper is to absorbed in himself at the moment, so that leaves you. Not my first choice, but you must be better at it then mom." Sarcasm dripped from his words, I nodded and he led down to the game room.

The kid was surprisingly coordinated for a child of his age. He rarely missed a note, much like the other vampires in the house. Right now the only thing he was thinking was colors. When he was completely focused I could read his mind. However, it was just as bad as being blocked because all I could see was what he was focusing on. My son was perfect. Everything I could have hoped for.

My mind wandered and I searched for what everyone in the house was doing. Emmet was trying to make Rosalie see sense in something, Jasper was reading, and everyone else was away. That left me trying to bond with my son.

"Isn't that what we are doing now?" He asked me mentally. His mental voice was so strong it almost hurt.

"Well, yes, but I'm not sure if I'm doing it right." I really was confused.

"Daddy, you are. Just don't get all analytical and you will be fine." He replied.

That was the first time he had called me something that wasn't derogatory. I beamed as I heard my phone go off and my Volvo pull into the driveway. For the first time in a long time I was happy.

* * *

**End Notes- With this chapter I doubled my story! Hope you Enjoyed this monster. You finaly got to read Edward's reaction.**


	4. OMG! I Missed You!

**A/N. Thank you so much for reading. This chapter concludes the Edward bashing. Thanks for putting up with it for as long as you did. There isn't much Edward/ Bella interaction until the next chapter, sorry! This is about Bella calling her mom and reacquainting with Alice.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, I probably wouldn't be writing this story. You never know though.**

* * *

New Divide- Linkin Park

I remembered black skies, the lightning all around me  
I remembered each flash as time began to blur  
Like a startling sign that fate had finally found me  
And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve

So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean  
Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes  
Give me reason to fill this hole, connect the space between  
Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies across this new divide

There was nothing in sight but memories left abandoned  
There was nowhere to hide, the ashes fell like snow  
And the ground caved in between where we were standing  
And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve

So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean  
Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes across this new divide

In every loss, in every lie, in every truth that you'd deny  
And each regret and each goodbye was a mistake too great to hide  
And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve

So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean  
Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes  
Give me reason to fill this hole, connect the space between  
Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies across this new divide  
Across this new divide, across this new divide

* * *

_OMG! I Missed You! - Chapter Three_

Bella's Point of View

I needed to call my mom. She would be…. Nervous? Aww, who I am I kidding she probably wouldn't even realize that Ryan and I should have been home an hour ago. She really was forgetful. I pulled put my cell phone and scrolled through all of the numbers I had preprogrammed. I hoped she would understand, but then again she didn't even notice me there to begin with.

Carlisle and Esme offered for me to live with them as long as I wanted too, which in all honesty would probably be forever. I couldn't imagine moving back to Colorado now. I had my family and all the friends I needed.

With every ring the phone gave me, I felt like I was one step closer to the electric chair. It unsettled me and brought bile into my throat. Crap I can't believe I'm doing this. Please let me not puke.

"Hey, Bells. You ready for me to come get you?" Renee said when she answered the phone.

"Umm. Not exactly." I told her. I really wish I had a gift for bluntness.

"What's going on? Are you hurt? Is Ryan ok?"

"Everything's fine mom. Actually it's more then ok. It's fabulous. I found them." I told her in a rush.

"Found who Bells?" She really is clueless. Who else would I be looking for?

"The Cullen's." I heard a sharp intake of breathe from her and then an angry sigh. "Carlisle asked me to move in with them."

"Is he there too? Does he know what he put you through?" She seemed royally pissed off. Oh, hell.

"Yes mom he is, and he knows. He's watching Ryan now while I return the rental car and go buy some stuff for my room. Alice is meeting up with me soon, so we can go shopping together."

"It's good you found Alice again. Wait, you're staying there?" Renee said slightly panicked.

"Yes, mom I am. Ryan needs to get to know his father and family." I hoped she wouldn't get mad.

"What do you want me to do with your stuff Bella? Do you want me to send it to you, or are you going to come and get it?" She didn't seem mad, just a little upset that I wasn't coming home. She would forget about it when I hung up the phone, and my stuff would probably remain in the house until December.

"Mom, just sell it. All of it, even my car. I won't need it anymore, and I'm sure Alice is going to spoil me when we go shopping today. Ryan and I have everything we need Mom. Please don't worry."

"What about the money?"

"Keep it Mom, I really won't need it." I told her hoping she would.

"If you're sure Bells. Take care. I love you. Have Ryan call me when he gets a chance. Also I would like to speak with Carlisle too." Great now she was treating me like a teenager.

"Sure thing Mom. Here's his number. I'll talk to you soon. I love you. Thanks for everything." I told her concluding or phone conversation. I sincerely hoped she didn't rip Carlisle a new one.

"Love you too, baby."

Great now that that was over, I could get back to returning my rental. I really hated the Kia. Maybe the Volvo I was planning on stealing in the next few days would be a typical Cullen car. I wanted speed. First, the Rustbucket, then the rice-rocket, and now a rental Kia? Why do I get stuck with the slowest cars know to man kind? I turned in my keys and headed towards the ticket counter.

Before I got into the non-existent line, my phone played Alice's ring tone. I flipped it open and heard her scream. "Bella, it's been to long."

"You too Alice. I'm about to cash in my tickets and catch a cab or something home, can I call you in a few." I hoped she'd say yes or something. I wanted to get out of here.

"I'm picking you up, I need your help with groceries, since I don't eat, and you need help with clothes and other stuff. I'll be there in five."

"Thanks Alice." I said as I hung up my phone.

Got to love her. I cashed in my plane tickets for a total of three thousand dollars when combined with the amount I had in my bank account. One last thing I could buy with my own money. I hated living off the Cullen's, but it was going to happen until I found a job.

I walked outside and spotted the black Volvo. I hopped in the car and was ripped up from my feet by an over exuberant hug.

"Damn it, Alice. I'm going to have bruises." I said laughing. It was so good to see her again, even if it meant getting bone crushing hugs.

"Bella, you look beautiful. You ready to shop?" Alice told me. For once I was ready to shop, it's the first sign of the apocalypse.

"I have a feeling I'm going to say this once, but yes Alice I am ready to shop and I want you to take me to a couple of stores. What do you still need for Ryan's party?"

Alice squealed with joy before she answered. "All I've bought is Ryan's presents from my parents and I. They wanted to stay with him, while I went out. I still need decorations and food. You still up for it Bella?"

"Of course I am Alice. He's my kid. I need to help you shop, plus I need some clothes if I'm going to live here." Alice started jumping up and down in her seat.

"To bad there are only department stores here and not the good ones either." Alice complained.

"Alice it's fine. It's the same stuff without the label, for less. You get to play Bella Barbie, don't complain."

"So Bella," Alice changed the topic," why weren't you mad at me. I left with everyone else. When you saw Jasper you freaked on him. Why?"

"The only person I was ever mad at was Edward. He never let me make the proper case to defend myself. He took you guys away from me, with a limited amount of consent, and always viewed me as a week insignificant human. I freaked on Jasper, because honestly, I was never expecting to see any of you again. He shocked me and since he was one of the ones who left me, well he got some of the anger that was intended for Edward. It's probably a very good thing I didn't see Edward first, otherwise he might still be attaching a limb and I would be healing a few bones."

"Ryan's venomous?"

"I'm not sure. He may be, but I know he has vampire strength and speed, so it wouldn't surprise me if he could tear you guys apart. Anyways, I was never mad at you for leaving. I wouldn't be mad at Edward either, except that he had sex with me and then left me. Now I feel kind of bad about insulting him though."

"I'm sure that he will forgive you. Here we are." Alice said as we pulled in front of the small mall.

Five hours and a full Volvo later, we returned to the house. On the way Alice sent a text to Edward, telling him to make sure Ryan stayed downstairs for a few minutes. She then proceeded to grab all of his presents and bolt up the stairs. I stood in front of the Volvo, staring at the hopeless mess within. I started with the groceries, grabbing five bags I headed inside to the kitchen and set them on the counter.

By the time I was back outside my brothers were waiting to help me. "Gentlemen, to what do I owe this pleasure?" I sarcastically asked.

"Well, Miss a SUV full of shopping seems to be a bit much for a lovely lady like yourself." Jasper said letting his southern boy come out.

"Ya, Belly Bean, you need to get off your feet if you are expecting to take care of your son tomorrow. A four year old hyped up on cake, I can not imagine the torture." That's why Emmet and I get along so well together.

"Well, I assumed that the vampires who can actually keep up with said four year old would watch him." I replied.

"You know what they say about assuming Bella; you make an ass out of you and me." Emmet said as he tore into the house.

I went up to my room with bags of bathroom stuff and placed them in my en-suite bathroom. I went and sat on bed, contemplating how lucky I was. This was too good to last, it didn't the last time.

"Bella, love. Can we talk without the screaming?" His words were still enough to set my heart soaring. No matter what I still loved him.

* * *

**End notes- Bella finally got over her rage and now the fun can begin.**


	5. I'm Down For Some Sparkly Cuddle Time

**A/N. Bella/ Edward interaction without Bella being a bitch. Finally! Anyways, in the next chapter we discover what Ryan is and the sequel is set up. Please enjoy, and if the urge compels you, leave a review. They really do make my day. This chapter's song is one of my all time favorites. I love the Goo Goo Dolls**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, nor will I ever own it.**

**

* * *

**

_Iris- Goo Goo Dolls_

And I´d give up forever to touch you  
´Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You´re the closest to heaven that I´ll ever be  
And I don´t wanna go home right now

And all I can taste in this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
And sooner or later it´s over  
I just don´t wanna miss you tonight

And I don´t want the world to see me  
´Cause I don´t think that they´d understand  
When everything´s made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And you can´t fight the tears that ain´t coming  
Or the moments of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
And you bleed just to know you´re alive.

* * *

_I'm Down for Some Sparkly Cuddle Time- Chapter Four_

Edward's Point of View

I wanted to get to know Bella again; she had changed in the five years we had been apart. She seemed less willing to let me in. I could understand that, I did leave her once. For all she knew I could do it again, ripping her heart out even further. I made my way to her room and asked, "Bella, love. Can we talk without the screaming?"

Every ounce of me begged for her to say yes. A small smile spread across her face, and she spoke. "Edward, I don't see why not. I would like to talk to you in a civilized manner. We do have a son and we should at least be friends for his sake."

I wanted to be more then friends but I didn't think that now was the time to tell her that. I had just welcomed her back into my life; I had no intention of ruining it. "So, do you want to go to my meadow? It's private and no one can over hear us." That was stupid. I said that wrong.

"Will this be like last time? Are you going to make me call Charlie and tell him I'm out with you?" She said smiling. She was at least making an effort to forgive me. I just wish I didn't need forgiveness in the first place.

"This time I wasn't planning on turning you into a meal, but we should let Carlisle know just in case. That way when Alice sees me biting you, we can have back up in five minutes." Being with her and joking around was just like breathing.

She got up and made her way towards me. She stumbled and hit her head on her end table. Typical Bella. "Fuck." She said loudly. Her cursing always caught me of guard.

I winced. I need to get used to the twenty-first century. "So when do you want to leave. We can go now."

"I need to eat and get Ryan fed. Then we can leave."

"Esme is making dinner for you two; it should be done any minute. I hope you like bison burgers, and home fries." She was smiling, and it finally reached her eyes.

"I should like bison; after all I'm the one that picked it out. I'll be down there in a minute. I'm going to grab a jacket and put on some shoes that are more suited for the Alaskan terrain. Something tells me that flip-flops aren't going to cut it."

"Taking my dismissal, I went down to my piano. I listened for my cue that they were done eating, and then I flitted up the stairs to grab a blanket. I came into the kitchen and was shocked at how beautiful Bella looked.

She was wearing jeans, boots, and a motorcycle jacket that hugged her every curve. "Edward, put your tongue in. You're scaring our son."

"Sorry." I said sheepishly. This immediately got my mind racing on how she would look under the clothes. I wanted to feel her in a way that friends didn't do. I wanted to be joined with her again. I wanted to feel whole.

"Are you ready to go, or are you going to stand there staring at me all day?" It sucked to be stuck as a seventeen year old male for the rest of my life.

"Get on love." I told her, and we were out the door, on our way to my special spot.

My meadow was shaped like an oval, with wild berries and forget-me-nots growing in it. It was beautiful, much like my meadow in Forks. It was just far enough away from everything to finally be alone in my head. As always though sharing it with Bella was never a problem.

I set her down on the blanket I had laid out. She sat down Indian style, and motioned for me to sit in front of her.

"For us to get reacquainted I think we should play or version of twenty questions. You remember the rules, right?" She asked me.

"Of course, you ask a question then I answer with the whole truth, and then ask a question." I replied.

"I can start, I guess. So did you ever come looking for me?" Of course she would ask a hard question first.

"I did once about two years after I left. I couldn't take living without you anymore. When I knocked on your door Jacob answered and slammed the door in my face calling me a filthy bloodsucker. Why was Jacob at your house and you weren't? What happened?"

"Charlie remarried Sue Clearwater, who I don't have a problem with per say. However, she has a daughter who hates me. Leah made my life a living hell and I couldn't deal with her. I also refused to raise my son in a hostel environment. Jacob and Leah are a thing, although I think you already knew that. What did you do after you left?"

"I travelled for awhile, trying to forget. Before I knew it I was back with my family. They seemed to understand how upset I was and took me on special vacations. Nothing helped though. What did you do?"

"Well, the main thing I did was raise Ryan. It is hard to do anything else with baby. After he turned three I tried to find you guys."

"I'm sorry I left in the first place Bella. So on a lighter note, what kind of cars do you like?"

"Living in Colorado I earned a new respect for big trucks. I want a blue and chrome Avalanche. I also like speed and would kill for a Mercedes AMG. They are amazing. I want the Mercedes in silver. What was your first reaction to Ryan? By that I mean what went through your head?"

I smiled and answered, "Holy crap! I can reproduce? It was rather comical. I was happy and scared at the same time."

Bella smiled at me and then leaned over to give me a kiss. A small peck on the lips that made me feel special in that moment of time. The world stopped besides her and me, alone in an Alaskan meadow.

"What was that for Bella?" I asked curious to why she kissed me.

"I needed to feel you again. I missed you so much, and I couldn't go any longer without affection."

My heart felt like it was soaring, I felt human for the first time since I left her. "Edward, have you asked Carlisle about Ryan? I need to know more about him."

"He messaged his colleague over seas as soon as you got here, we should he back from him in a few days."

"Good, Edward I know I'm going out of turn but I have another question."

"Anything Love."

"Can you give me a real kiss?"

I lay on top of her, and started kissing her. She pressed her tongue against my cold lips, warming them, asking for entrance into my mouth. I parted them slowly and massaged my tongue to hers for the first time in forever. I wondered why before our last night together, I never kissed her like this. It felt so right. After a few minutes of our tongues doing their own beautiful dance, her hand started to slide up my shirt. I pulled away to protests from my body, and groans from her.

"Bella, I don't want to go too far. We just found one another; this isn't a good idea right now.'

"You are right Edward. I just got a little carried away."

"Bella will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course Edward."

We laid in my meadow for about an hour and then ran home. Bella fell asleep next to me for the first time in what seemed like a lifetime.

* * *

_**A/N I am not happy with this chapter at all. O well the next one should be up some time with in the next few days. **_


	6. Flashback

**A/N. This is kind of a filler chapter that I had the urge to write yesterday. It shows how bad off Bella and Edward were without one another. The next chapter of interest should be up Saturday, so if you choose to skip this, I completely understand. This chapter isn't for everyone and is mildly depressing. **

* * *

_Alone in this Bed- Framing Hanley_

Waking up without you, it doesn't feel right  
To sleep with only memories is harder every night  
And sometimes I think I can feel you  
Breathing on my neck

Tonight, I'm reaching out to the stars  
I think that he owes me a favor  
It doesn't matter where you are  
I'll hold you again

I wish, I could hear your voice  
Don't leave me alone in this bed  
I wish, I could touch you once more  
Don't leave me alone in this bed  
Not tonight, not tomorrow

I've got the feeling that this will never cease  
Living in these pictures, it never comes with ease  
I swear, if I could make this right  
You'd be back by now

Tonight, I'm screaming out to the stars  
He knows he owes me a favor  
It doesn't matter where you are  
You'll be mine again

I wish, I could hear your voice  
Don't leave me alone in this bed  
I wish, I could touch you once more  
Don't leave me alone in this bed

What about the friends that we had?  
We've been crazy not to go  
Leave me in case and I'll

I wish, I could hear your voice  
Don't leave me alone in this bed  
I wish, I could touch you once more  
And don't leave me alone in this bed

Don't leave me alone, don't leave me alone  
Don't leave me alone in this bed  
Don't leave me alone, don't leave me alone  
Don't leave me alone in this bed

* * *

Flashback- Filler Chapter One

Bella's Point of View

_Alone, I'm sitting on this stone looking down to death. I can't take the pain anymore. I know I'm a mother. I know I need to raise my child, but I just can't. The pain is too intense. I want out. _

_I look down tears running down my face. Reckless, stupid. That describes me perfectly. Why else would I be on a mountain? My will to live is gone. Lookout Mountain never looked so good. The sky is tinted crimson from the sunset, changing the rocks to an even brighter shade of red. I hope that it is a good sign. I'm screaming, sobbing out to the sky; please let this be my escape. _

"_Come back to me, please!" I beg to no one. _

_An owl answers with a flutter of wings, blood dripping from its kill. The depression is eating me. It has since I moved here. Maybe even since Ryan was born. I need him back I need to hold him. I need to feel numb, not like I'm on fire. _

"_Don't leave me alone, I can't do this by myself." I scream tears pouring down my face. _

_I am broken inside. My heart feels like it is an open flame. The pain of the change that was ripped from me is nothing compared to this. I'm no longer whole. I need my life back. I take my knees away from my chest, letting the mountain wind hit my chest. The icy feeling almost zaps me to my senses, almost. _

"_I'm tired of being alone." I cry, tears running down my face in torrents. _

_I stand wiping the tears and snot away with my sleeve. Who cares if it's improper, there's no one to see me. As I prepare to jump I hear his voice in my head._

"_Bella don't. I still love you. You will come back to me. Ryan needs you." The velvet lingers in the wind. _

_My tears stop. My heart speeds up. I towards the edge, no hallucinations will keep me from jumping. Death is all I have left. I open my arms preparing to fall forward. I need to do this; I can't go on feeling incomplete. _

"_Bella, please. It will get better." His voice whispered._

"_I can't. I won't. I need you." Sobs racked through my body. _

_I fell to my knees again. Maybe this wasn't the way. My sad excuse of an existence could be worse. I stand, turning away from the cliff. I take one look back at what could have been and walk back to my Honda, finally numb. I live another day fully embracing the numbness and rage that courses through my veins. _

"Bella, wake up." His voice stirs me from unconsciousness.

"Huh? What?" I mumble still half asleep.

"Love, you were shouting and crying in your sleep. What was it? What can I do to help?"

"Nightmare of my lowest point. Just hold me, it will make it better." I muttered.

"Understandable." He said as he took me in his arms again. I was soon back asleep. In the morning I wouldn't remember my dream or what had happened all I would remember was being wrapped in Edward's arms all night.

* * *

Edward's Point of View

Her lowest point, I want to wonder what it is, but I know that it would cause me more pain. Instead I close my eyes, being the masochist I am, and open myself to my own low point.

"_I want to die." I scream to the stars. "Why did I have to do this?"_

_I can't live without her. She was the ray of sunshine in my life covered my gray. I needed her warmth, her heartbeat. Even the constant burn of temptation was better then this. All I feel now is emptiness. She sang to my soul. I need her, I need happiness. _

_Without her I am nothing. A nobody. I'm a monster. I'm in Forks looking for her. She isn't here. Her scent long gone. I'm in my meadow, praying to get her back. _

_I light a fire. I hope the burning will take away the pain. I hope that I will be free from the self imposed hell that I'm existing in. This isn't living. Living without her is just existing. _

"_Be happy Bella." I stutter out, sobs wreaking their havoc on my body._

_I take a step towards the flame, staring into my impending death. I welcome death. I welcome hell. It has to be better then living as a monster. _

"_Edward?" I turn to see Alice._

"_Please don't. We need you. She needs you."_

"_Why would she need me? She already moved on."_

"_She at least needs closure. Please, brother I love you."_

"_Alice, I have nothing. My heart is broken, my soul is crushed. I can't continue."_

"_Try."_

"_I'll do my best. I can't guarantee that I will succeed though." I said as I walked away from the flame. I'm not doing this in front of her. I turned away from freedom._

"_Please let me be free." I murmur_

* * *

**End Note. I hope those of you who read this enjoyed it, at least a little bit. My filler chapters are more of a true expression of my writing as weird as that sounds. Normally my writing has dark undertones from my own experiences. This truly is my first attempt at writing a love story where all the characters survive. Normally I kill someone off, even though I've only written essays for class. My class essays are very odd, mainly because I have the best teacher. He encourages off the wall essays. I haven't written a normal on in his class for like a year. **


	7. Finally Some Answers

**A/N. This chapter introduces part of the premises for the sequel. The sequel will be a next generation Harry Potter/ Twilight crossover focusing on Ryan. This also sets up the rest of the story. Please review if you feel like it. Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed and added this story. It means a lot to me and makes me smile. This will be the only chapter with significant Harry Potter influence although others will have reference to blood pops. Thanks for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Harry Potter or Twilight. I gather my brilliant readers already knew that though. **

* * *

Dream as if you'll live forever, live as if you'll die today." James Dean

* * *

_Finally Some Answers- Chapter Five_

Bella's Point of View

Last night was one of the best in my life. I slept in the arms of the love of my life for the first time in nearly five years. I vaguely remember having a nightmare, but Edward made it go away, leaving me to sleep soundly. It was the best night's sleep I had since he left me. Things finally felt like they are getting back to the way they are supposed to be. As I was putting the finishing touches on my outfit for the day I heard a knock at the door. "Come in," I shouted expecting either Ryan or Edward.

"Bella. Can I talk to you for a minute," Rosalie asked.

"Sure Rose, as long you are not here to rip me a new asshole. I rather like the one I have. If that's why you are here don't let the door hit you on the way out. If you want to be civil on the other hand I will listen to whatever comes out of your mouth," I replied with my typical broken internal editor. I wasn't expecting her to come into my room let alone be decent towards me. She took a seat in my couch and motioned for me to sit down next to her.

"I like that color blue on you. Edward's right navy is your color." She said trying to break the ice and show me that she was making an effort. "I really want to apologize for what I said to you at the Santa Clause house, and offer a brief explanation if you will hear it."

"Apology accepted Rose, no need to tell me why. We all have our moments that make us look less like an angel and more like the spawn of Satan."

"I want to tell you, especially now that you will be living with us. You don't deserve my disdain or mood swings without an explanation." This was something new a sweet Rose.

"You were changed while you were PMS'ing Rose. What else do you need to explain? I'm a girl too. I know what PMS is like." She looked confused. I guess she didn't know where I had learned that from. I tend not to ask unless I have permission to learn. "Edward told me after you reduced me to tears the first time. I wanted to know why you were such a bitch to me for no reason.'

"True I was changed while I was going through woman problems, but that is only the reason Edward and the family give when the person doesn't know about me. I would like to change the story of my change with you."

"Tell me Rose. If you want to share a part of you with me then I want to hear it." I told her, not fully expecting what was about to come.

Rose told me about her human life. How she was superficial and the biggest thing she wanted was a child much like Ryan. She never wanted this life and never grew to accept it. She would rather Carlisle had left her to bleed in the street, fading into eternity in a different way. She also explained why she disliked me. She wanted everything I had.

"You want Edward? I thought you love Emmett?" I asked, self-consciousness eating me from the inside out. I felt my face go red from a cross between anger and embarrassment. How the hell I am supposed to compete with vampire Barbie?

"Well I never wanted him per-say. I wanted him to want me. He is the only male in my entire existence that hasn't even looked at me in longing. It damages my ego that a human girl, far from perfect, can come along and snag him with a flutter of her eyelashes." Gee, I thought she was trying to play nice.

My eyes narrowed a little bit and I said "I'm sorry he's attracted to me," a bit cattier than I meant too.

"Bella, you are beautiful. I'm just vain and often cruel. I don't mean to be, most of the time. The main reason why I am jealous of you is because you have two things I would give up Emmett, my beauty, and family for in an instant."

"My humanity and ability to have kids," I answered without ever being asked.

"Yes, very much so. I'm sorry you have to deal with it Bella. I will try to warm up to you, but I'm not sure how long it will take. I'm sorry for that." Rose told me.

"Thank you for telling me this Rose. I can't say it made me think of you as my friend, but I am starting to understand you. I hope in time you can get over your distaste for me." IU told her to dismiss her.

She left the room, smiling a little as she left, her eyes twinkling with tears that would never fall.

I finish getting ready and walked to Carlisle's office a plan forming in my mind. I couldn't give her humanity, I'm not a goddess, but I could give her a child. One in her likeness. One that could live at least as a half vampire for a few years. I needed to speak with him to make sure he was willing to help me. Frankly, I don't have the money to be artificially inseminated. As I sauntered down the corridor to Carlisle's personal space an owl popped into existence next to my ear and flew into the open door. I forgot all my manners and burst into Carlisle's office.

"Carlisle, why the hell is there an owl in the house?" I nearly yelled. The bird shocked me.

Carlisle snickered out, "It is my colleague's preferred method of contact. I have the answer to Ryan's condition as well as a gift for him. We will read the letter and open the present when the rest of the family arrives." He stopped laughing and took on a more serious persona. "Why did you seek me out Bella? Surely it's not to stand there gaping at Medusa, although she is a beautiful bird." He cooed towards the tawny bird.

"Sorry," I looked towards my feet as I blushed. "I'm not used to owls or any other creatures in the house. Having animals here almost seems hypocritical."

Carlisle smiled at my statement. "What did you come here for Bella? Do not be afraid to ask."

Great now he thinks I'm avoiding his question and too embarrassed to state why I am in here. "Can we turn up some music so others can't hear us?" I asked him. When he complied with my wishes I continued. "I just heard Rose's story and I was wondering if you were willing to help me out with something. I want to give her a child. She is a good person under her thick exterior, and I can help her."

"I think you should make your decision after you talk to Ryan, Emmett, and possibly Edward depending on your relationship and where it now stands. I am, more then willing to give you the help you ask for, after today I will set up the motions at work unless you tell me you do not want to do it. We will probably inseminate you mid-September if you are ok with it."

"Thank you Carlisle. Where is everyone hanging out?"

"Alice took Ryan out shopping, Edward is writing a composition, Esme is cooking, Rosalie is working on her car, and Emmett and Jasper are playing basketball out back."

"I'll see if Esme needs my help. I really appreciate all of this; you guys didn't have to do anything for me."

"Bella, you are family. We stand by and protect our family." Carlisle beamed as he called me family. I could get used to this.

I walked out of his room with a wave of my hand. I followed my nose to the kitchen where Esme was putting a plate of eggs, cheese, and vegetables in front of my seat.

"Bella, I made you an omelet. You must be starving." Once she that, I finally acknowledged the rumbling in my belly.

"Thank you," I said slightly muffled by the food in my mouth. Since I moved here it is almost like I have forgotten my manners completely.

I ate and quickly offered my help to the motherly vampire. She politely brushed me off and sent me out back to the basketball court. I went outside to the blacktop to see Emmett steal the ball from Jasper and easily dunk it. I started to clap without noticing it. I wasn't cheering for either one, just the amount of skill they had.

After the game finished Emmett started to rub his win in Jasper's face. "Yo, bro. I just kicked your ass for the third game in a row."

"Nice, Em. You defiantly are not a poet. Do the world of literature a favor and don't quit your day job." Jasper retorted. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Both of you are against me? Bella, I'm disappointed in you."He quickly made his way over to me and locked me in a bear hug, nearly squeezing the air from my lungs. After he finished smothering me he darted towards Jasper and put him in a headlock.

After a few minutes of a wrestling match I couldn't see, Kelly Pickler sang about her red shoes and broke up the fight. Jasper told us to meet in the dining room and wait for Alice. She would be home thirty seconds after everyone was gathered.

Alice and Ryan bounced into the room about three minutes later. They took their seats smiling and looked at Carlisle expectantly. He stood up and pulled out a box and a piece of parchment setting it on the table in front of him. Everyone looked at their patriarch expectantly.

"I think you all can guess why you are gathered here." Carlisle stated to the family.

"Go on." Edward said looking frustrated. Carlisle must have been blocking his thoughts. I was thrilled Edward already cared for Ryan; it showed me that it was a good thing in finding them. Springing a child on a guy normally has a less satisfactory reaction.

"I am going to read the letter that he has sent me. Then we are going to have Ryan open his present from him. Apparently there is a war raging in Britain so I received that letter about a day before I received this one." Carlisle addressed his anxious family. He opened the parchment and began to read:

"_Dear Carlisle and Family: _

_It is wonderful to hear that your son has found his mate again. If I ever meet him I am going to pop him over the head and congratulate him. I was hoping he would find her, but then again I should stay out of your affairs much like you do with mine. I understand that you have questions about Ryan's condition and I feel that you have waited long enough, Bella especially, for the answers. Ryan as a half vampire will age normally until he reaches the same age of his father when he was turned. At seventeen he will stop ageing forever and turn into a full vampire. His mind will always remain vampiric, meaning he always be mentally advanced for his age and be able to process things at a vampires pace. I would not recommend putting him into a normal school, as he will draw attention to your family. As he ages his skin will grow colder, his heartbeat will slow, and his bloodlust will become worse. At four minimal amounts of blood are needed, however to keep him at optimal health a diet full of animal proteins is necessary. Meat should be no less then half of his diet. His eyes will always remain the color they are now._

_As he ages his speed will increase as well as his gift, that is if he has any. When he turns seventeen he will undergo a minimal burning as the venom fully takes over his body. Half bloods often adapt well to the life that there coven has chosen. As long as you keep him from feeding on human blood the only humans that need to worry are his singers._

_I hope I have answered any questions that you may have. I have a favor to ask the family. If someone comes looking for you to fight a war against us please say no or join or side. You stand for nothing the other side does, even if they make it sound like it. I do not think they will bother you, because there are so many others that do agree with them. _

_I hope you find yourself well and I send my best regards to everyone there. Please do not hesitate to owl me back if you have anymore question._

_Yours, Truly,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S. I have included some blood pops to help satisfy Ryan's craving for blood and to give everyone else a break from the norm." _

Ryan ripped the brown paper off the box. He held up the box before handing it to Carlisle. Carlisle opened it and handed a sucker to each of the vampires. Ryan laughed as he read the packaging which read, "Great White Blood Pops. Warning: Contains real blood." Well no shit Sherlock I thought to myself. You could smell it as soon as the cellophane was ripped off. The vampires' eyes slowly darkened.

"Since it is Ryan's special day I think we should let him go first." Carlisle commented.

Ryan ripped the paper off his demented candy and shoved it in his mouth. As he greedily sucked his eyes changed from black to a brilliant topaz almost glittering in the light. It blended perfectly with green and brown.

"Edward, does he like it?" Esme spoke towards her son.

"He does very much. He has never noticed his draw to blood before now," Edward answered back.

"In the words of Albus, tuck-in," Carlisle said as he unwrapped his own, a tad more gently then Ryan did.

I watched the rest of the family sucking on the pieces of candy, their eyes getting slightly lighter. After about a minute the smell began to get to me and I left the room.

"When can I have another?" Ryan asked as he started to gnaw on the stick. I had just walked back into the room.

"Maybe after dinner if you are still craving one. We should probably monitor how many you eat. I have no idea how to get more and you are still too young to hunt." Edward told him.

"No need to worry about the number Edward," Carlisle spoke up. "I will send some money back with the reply and have Dumbledore send us more."

"Those are sweet," Emmett spoke up." It would blow balls to never have them again." Esme shot him a dirty look. The rest of the vampires nodded in agreement. They made me feel like exposing my breakfast to the world for round number two so I couldn't offer a comment. Sure they were kind of neat, but I can't judge if I can't eat them right.

* * *

I was thinking about my plan to give Rosalie a baby. It worked out because now I could give Rosalie her gift and no longer have to worry about it not living an eternity with her. I also could feel no shame when I asked the family to change me. I wouldn't bring it up now of course. It was Ryan's day after all, but the knowledge that my son would be near me forever brought joy to my heart. I'm sure the family would accept the idea now. I' an adult after all; I can make decisions for myself.

I'm not sure how long I was lost in my thoughts. I was brought back to reality by black spikes and whoops of joy. Alice and Edward had begun to drag out presents. There were so many of them. After they finished bring them down the coffee table was filled along with the floor surrounding it.

"This is too much," I spoke to anyone who was listening. They rarely do.

"Bella, we haven't had the chance to spoil him in four years. He deserves the make-up presents too." Alice smiled at me.

"Seriously, this really is too much, but I guess there is no stopping you once the little bubble of a plan enters your head." I answered back.

"Ryan what do you want to start off with, presents or food?" Esme asked my son

"Food," he answered his topaz ring turning from topaz to black in an instant.

"Food it is then."

She led us into the kitchen where a feast stood before us. I couldn't help but say," Esme, this is to much for just the two of us. There is no way we are going to finish all this."

"Don't fret dear. Eat what you can and we will donate the rest."

I piled fried chicken, mac&cheese, and broccoli on Ryan's plate. I made a plate of my own and gorged myself on Esme's wonderful cooking. It was surprising that the food tasted so wonderful. It was cooked by someone to whom the food smelled terrible, almost as bad as blood smelled to me. It saddened me that my family could never taste how delicious the food truly was.

"Tomorrow," I vocalized as I put our dishes in the sink, "I'm cooking. I make awesome lasagna."

"That sounds wonderful Bella," she turned to Ryan and asked "Are you ready for presents now?"

"Presents!" The little boy cried as he bounced into the living room.

A half hour later, Ryan was anxiously waiting for someone to set up the new T.V. and game systems in his room. The poor boy wanted to play with all of his new toys. His gifts included a ton of sporting equipment from Emmett, iPod and iTunes gift cards from Esme and Carlisle, a fancy computer from Edward, a DS, clothes, and games from Rose, a WII and games from Jasper, a moose, cell phone, and clothes from Alice, and a T.V., 360, and games from me. I didn't think I would see him for a month.

After the present marathon, Alice brought out a single layer, artfully decorated cake. She passed a paper plate to everyone and delicately cut the cake after singing happy birthday. She placed a piece on everyone's plate, earning several looks of disgust.

"Dig in everyone. It won't kill us."

"Aunt Alice it won't taste good for you guys."

"Kiddo we all need to do things that cause us discomfort, and for once I want to taste the fruit of my labors."

Everyone started to eat the cake. Ryan occasionally laughed when someone made a particularly funny look of disgust. After the vampires managed to choke down the sponge as Edward called it, he came down with a small box.

"Guys, you didn't need to get me anything." I turned cherry and looked at my toes.

"Bella, you need this. Your old one is going to die tomorrow. I've seen it. Please accept this as a welcome into the Cullen clan." Alice's energy was infectious I was almost excited to look in the box.

"Ok," I stated simply as I ripped off the wrapping paper and tore off the lid. Inside were a Blackberry and a credit card which I knew was attached to the Cullen bank account.

"Your money isn't going to last forever, and we want you to be able to shop on your own. There are no limits; however we ask that you refrain from buying a car or house." Esme requested.

After playing with my new toy, and staring at the card I approached Edward and Ryan. "Hey guys do you want to go for a drive with me?"

"Sure mom. Dad says yes too. We are going to go tell everyone goodbye and thank you and we will be right out."

I waited outside for a few minutes and once they appeared at the front door I got in Edward's car. Edward buckled Ryan in and took the seat next to me. I drove quickly through town looking for an abandoned parking lot. I could tell the boys were getting nervous because I hadn't said anything yet. I finally found the right place and pulled in. I texted Emmett to meet us there and looked at my boys.

"Mom, I'm sorry about the phone. I just wanted you to get something too." Great they thought I was mad at them because of a phone.

"Bella, I'm truly sorry, please forgive me."

"Boys!" I said sharply, cutting off their protests. "I'm not mad about the phone. Honestly. I actually wanted to talk to you about something." I build up the suspense. I love torturing them.

"Go on love." Edward said slightly nervous.

"What is it Mommy?" Ryan chipped in just as nervous.

Emmett finally joined us, taking the seat next to Ryan behind me. "Belly Bean, whatcha need?" I got your message and ran here."

"I need your approval of something. If I go through with it your life will be changed forever. Edward, you need to know because we are going to try and have an adult relationship, and Ryan you need to know because you are my son and I will never do anything without running it by you first." I finished my short speech.

"Bells, baby I'm starting to get nervous. Please, just tell us."

"Today when I was talking to Rosalie she told me the story of her change. What she wants more then anything is something that I can give her, and I would like to go through with it. However I need you three to agree to it. Without at least Emmett's approval I cannot receive help from Carlisle."

"Belly Bean, does this mean I can be a daddy?"

"Yes, Emmett and please stop calling me that. I hated it when I was in high school and I hate it now."

"I'm down wit that," Emmett commented, however I don't know what exactly he was agreeing too. "I can seriously be a daddy though?"

"Yes you three just need to agree."

"Love, have you thought of all the repercussions. This could kill you."

"Yes I have Edward and in case you haven't noticed your son didn't kill me." I said a little cattier then I meant too. "Carlisle and I are going over all the details in about a month and probably doing the insemination in September." I looked at them expectantly.

"Mom, I'm ok with this idea."

"Bella, love me too. I want her to experience the same joy we have."

"Hell ya, I'm in Bells. This is my chance at fatherhood."

"Emmett," I said going into planning mode. "You and Rose need to leave right after my birthday so she doesn't get suspicious. I want to tell her on Christmas for two reasons, one to give her a memorable present and two I want to make sure I get past the first trimester."

"Let's get this boat rockin'" Emmett shouted.

"And we are letting him reproduce," Edward said laughing.

My phone rang and my ear drum nearly busted to the screams of joy from my sister. "Bella she loves her. It's just what we need to make this family whole. I'm so happy."

"Thanks Alice I'll see you at home." I ended the call and headed back to the mansion. Life was starting to turn around for the better. I could finally give at least one member of the Cullen clan a gift that would mean the world to them. Life was good.


	8. Don't Eat the Puppy

**A/N. ok so this chapter just kinda popped up in my head today, I find the whole situation absolutely hilarious, plus it kinda goes with the sequel. If I'm not mistaken dogs were often familiars to magical people but I'm not entirely sure. I read it in a boOkthat was anti-Wicca and witchcraft so it might have been played up. I'm such a nutcase; I read crap like that to expand my brain. I hope you read and enjoy. Special thanks to everyone who continues to read, review, and add. It makes me want to update quicker!**

* * *

"A house is not a home without a pet." Anonymous

* * *

"Don't Eat the Puppy"- Chapter Six

Bella's Point of View

It's the middle of July and here I am putting around. I still can't find a job, and Alice tells me that due to the financial state of the world I'm not going to be able to find one until the Christmas holidays. The Cullen's swear up and down that I am not a burden, and they are even encouraging me to write. Alice tells me that if I finish my novel then I hit it big. I am not sure if I like the idea though. The fact that someone else besides me is criticizing my work freaks me out.

I was lying on my couch, typing up yet another chapter in a novel that will probably never leave my computers hard drive, when Ryan sauntered in. He had taken the fancy footwork from his father, not necessarily a surprise. He sat next to me on the floor and stared at me. I knew he wanted something and was trying to come up with a decent way to ask. Whatever it was was going to make me feel uncomfortable.

"Momma," he does know how to speak, "can I get a puppy."

I almost chocked on my own spit. The idea of bringing an animal into the house is comical to say the least. "Ryan, you do understand you are asking me to let you bring an animal into a house that eats animals like that as a snack right? I'll talk to Carlisle and Esme if you want me too, but I can not make any guarantees."

He looked hopeful. He told me thank you and bolted down the stairs, presumably to talk to Alice. The kid loved to shop, so they went almost everywhere together.

I shut down my trusty Dell and try to think of a way of asking for this. It was an odd request to say the least. I figured I would talk to Edward first and then we would bring it up together with Carlisle and the rest of the family.

"Kitty, come here." Edward hated the nickname I gave him with a passion, mainly because it stuck and everyone called him it. I called him Kitty for two reasons. One was because he purred like a kitten every time I rubbed his head, two was for the fact he was kind of a pussy. Seriously what kind of vamp was afraid of spiders? He entered my room with a scowl on his face.

"Aww, is that anyway to greet your beautiful girlfriend." His angry face went away and he kissed me softly on the mouth.

"I really wish you wouldn't call me that. It's not like Emmett doesn't have enough material to tease me with." He replied taking me to the bed and pulling me in front of him so we could cuddle. "What did you want to talk to me about? Hopefully its not about my fears again, I'm never going to live that down am I?"

"Nope," I said popping the "P" with an evil smirk on my face. "Actually I want to discuss a matter our lovely son has brought to my attention." I love to make him squirm.

"Is he hurt? Sick? Dying? Does he need a kidney transplant, because I know Carlisle can get him on the express list." Ever the worry wart, does he not know that his son is half IMMORTAL? He makes me giggle.

"Ryan is fine. He actually asked for something that I need to get your permission about." I told him beating around the bush.

"He can have anything; I don't see why you have to run it by me."

"This I actually do and I have to ask the rest of the family as well. I need your input first and foremost though." My phone beeped and I looked at the message Alice had sent me. **LOL. You have my permission Bella.**

"Spit it out Bells. My curiosity is killing me."

"Ryan entered my room this morning and had a very interesting request. He asked for a puppy. I told him that I would have to run it by everyone else before he got a definite answer. Alice already gave me her permission, and he is probably already bouncing up and down in anticipation."

"Doesn't that seem a bit odd? We eat animals, and not in a humane way. Granted no one has ever lost control and eaten a family pet, but it would be the ultimate test of control. We already have human living here, I don't know if we can bring a puppy in without incident."

"It's better then a cat. At least we won't have to clean a litter box, and I think it might be a good thing for him. A dog would be a good addition to the family, after all a home isn't a home without a pet." I was hoping he would say yes, a puppy didn't sound like a half bad idea.

"I would have to see the puppy before hand and it has to be a big dog, not an ankle bitter. I think we should go discuss this with everyone else before we make a decision."

We moseyed down to the living room where everyone was already gathered, with the exception of Ryan and Alice of course. They all looked at Edward expectantly and tried to get him to speak up.

"Ryan has recently asked for something odd. He has asked for a puppy." This statement sent Emmett into short booming laughs that I'm sure could be heard in Antarctica. I couldn't blame him. It was funny, I mean vampires living in house with their natural food source. Wait, I was their natural food source. I finally get all the jokes at my expense.

"What are we running some vampire buffet? First Bella, now an animal that is almost destined to hate us due to its roots." Rosalie commented the girl makes sense.

"I think a puppy would be cool, but it is ultimately up to Mom and Pops. What do you say old man? Can we get yet another creature we will be tempted to feed upon?" Emmett asked.

Carlisle and Esme were curled on the love seat, smiles on their faces trying not to laugh. Esme whispered something in Carlisle's ear and he finally spoke, "Kids I think that it would be OK. It's not the most brilliant idea you have ever had, but it might be beneficial for Ryan in the long run. Just don't bring in a dog that is less then fifty pounds. It might not be able to hold its own."

I turned to Jasper wanting his opinion. "It's fine with me, as long as I'm not the one cleaning up the waste."

Emmett and Rose nodded their heads, agreeing with the rest of the family. And so the search begins for the perfect puppy.

* * *

Two weeks and about million breeders later, I am outside a small breeding facility in Anchorage. I hope that they have a puppy that won't try and tear the Cullen's limb from limb. In all of the pet stores and breeders that I have been too, the dogs all went crazy. I can understand why. Dogs are the descendants of the wolf, the wolf is a vampires natural enemy, like I said makes sense.

We have the day planned out to visit three breeders, one for each labs, Alaskan malamutes, and Siberian huskies. It is set up so I go and visit with the breeders first to make sure the parents aren't vicious naturally, and then I bring back the vampires. Normally what happens at this point all the dogs go crazy trying to decapitate the poor creatures and we have to leave. We just need to find one dog that likes us and we will know we have found the right one. I just hope that it is today. Puppy searching is exhausting.

First I brought my family to the lab and husky breeders, to say that it was a disaster would be an understatement. On our final stop, I felt slightly crestfallen. Before we even got out of the Hummer the dogs were already going crazy. I had discussed the matter with the owners previously and they had the puppies waiting for us in a playpen.

We got out of the car and walked to pen, the snarling welcoming us. I had Ryan and Edward approach the pen. We would know immediately if the puppies wanted nothing to do with us. Once they reached the pen all but one of the puppies went into defense mode. The one who didn't looked at Ryan wagging his tail and whining to be held. Well that was an improvement.

"Hello, Miss Swan," the breeder welcomed us with a smile." I see what you mean by dogs not liking the rest of your family. Normally the big oafs love everything that comes through the door."

Taking her statement as an apology I replied, "It's not a problem Mrs. Smith. We have gotten used to it. Can I see the little one that isn't trying to attack. He looks perfect for us."

"That little guy is actually sold. I'm so sorry." My heart fell to my feet. I couldn't believe it. We finally found a puppy that liked us and he already had a home. I looked hopefully at Carlisle maybe he could help.

"Mrs. Smith, I'm not sure what my daughter has told you about our family, but we are more then willing to pay anything for this puppy. If he likes us and is willing to play I want to take him home. We have looked at hundreds of dogs and he is the first that hasn't tried to bite." Carlisle dazzled the poor woman with his smile making her lose her train of thought.

"I guess that it would be ok. All of the puppies look almost identical anyways, I'm sure they wouldn't know the difference, however I must ask for double if you do decide to take him." The vampire charm works wonders when the human is not cowering in fear.

We took the puppy out of the enclosure and sat in a circle in the grass. The puppy would run to each of us, sniff, and start to lick. He was the perfect one. The person he spent the most time with was Ryan. I could tell that he was already bonding with the little dog and that it would be a slap in the face to not take him home with us.

"How much do you want for him?" I heard Edward ask.

"Three thousand up front." Everyone gasped. I knew he was going to be expensive, and he isn't even show quality. His eyes are the wrong color.

Edward nodded and pulled out a checkbook. He signed his name with a flourish and grabbed the puppy. "Take this. Thank you for your generosity, and we will keep in touch. I am sure that you have already filled out your portion of the paperwork."

Mrs. Smith grabbed a stack of papers and handed them over, smiling at us. "Your health guarantee, AKC registration, and warranty are all in that stack. Please do not hesitate to call me if you have any questions. Enjoy him, he certainly is something special."

Edward put the puppy down to grab my hand, and the little fur ball ran straight to Ryan, giving him a look of mischief. They ran to the Hummer together and we headed back to North Pole, stopping every few hours to take a potty break for the puppy.

* * *

Once we were back in town everyone left to hunt besides Edward, Ryan, and me. We headed to Petco to get all the supplies. We took and hour choosing everything for the puppy and once we got to the engraving machine I panicked. I had no idea what we were going to name the puppy. He couldn't go by little turd forever, he was going to reach almost a hundred pounds.

The puppy is white, gray, and black with brown highlights. He is a total fluffball, with eyes that resemble Ryan's. They are ice blue, denim, and black. The puppy looks like a baby wolf, I need to get Ryan and Edwards opinion to see what they want to name him.

"I want to call him Rudi." Ryan smiled at me.

"I agree," said Edward and I at the same time.

We engraved the tag to read Rudi and headed to the house. It was time the little monster, started to have his fun.

* * *

**End Notes- Thank you for reading my entirely not plausible chapter. I ensure you there will not be anymore like this for awhile. To make up for it I think I will try to get an idea for an chapter focused on Edward and Bella. If I can get a good one I will post it today as well. As always thank you for reading. I hope you find it in your heart to review! By the way Rudi means famous wolf.**


	9. To Make You Feel My Love

**A/N. Thank you for sticking with me through the last chapter, I don't know how many of ya I scared off. I choose a dog because they are the easiest and most rewarding pet to care for. I have owned just about every furry and feathered pet under the sun, and believe me cats are the easiest followed by dogs. At least in my opinion. So this is a chapter between Bella and Edward on a date. They are home alone because everyone wanted to give them space. Please enjoy. I hope this makes up for my BS in the last chapter, I sincerely do.**

* * *

_To Make You Feel My Love- _Chapter Six

Edward's Point of View

Finally our first night alone together, and I can show her what she means to me. I can't believe that less then two months ago I was a black hole, waiting for my ray of sunshine to come and light me up. I had big plans for tonight, well not necessarily big, but special. I was going to cook Bella dinner, and then we are going to watch a movie, followed by dancing out in the midnight sun. One thing that people forgot to mention when we moved here, it is still freaking daylight until all hours of the night during the summer. It makes life completely horrible when you can't leave because of twenty four sun. At least Carlisle's job lets him leave whenever he needs a break. Here he is only an emergency doctor in the summer, which basically means he makes his own shift. He is well renowned so it works. Every hospital that has heard of him wants him.

Tonight I choose _The Notebook_, mainly because I heard it was a sappy romance. I have never seen it before. It will be great to watch a movie with Bella that neither one of us have seen. On the other hand, maybe I should have picked one that we have both seen a million times so that way we focus more on each other.

"Stop," I mentally yelled at myself. Bella is not a piece of meat. We have both decided to wait to have sex again until after we are married. Emmett gives me a hard time about it, but he also teases me because I can wrangle a mountain lion but yet I can not whack a spider with a shoe.

I started to cook dinner which was strawberries, homemade whipped cream, a light summer salad, and pasta with parmesan and olive oil as the topping. Bella has been watching what she eats since I found her. I'm not sure why she never gains any weight, but maybe that's why she is watching what she eats. I don't mind preparing a bunch of fresh foods; it smells better then any of the processed stuff. The processed stuff smells like burnt cancer.

As I was putting the finishing touches on the salad Bella walked in and smiled at me. I made her a plate and watched her eat, occasionally leaning over to kiss her cheek. I just want to hold her and let her know how much I love her.

_When the rain's blowing in your face  
And the whole world is on your case  
I would offer you a warm embrace  
To make you feel my love_

After she finished her dinner we moved into the living room and curled up on the couch. I turned on the movie and she snuggled up next to me.

"What movie are we watching?" My beautiful angel asked.

"_The Notebook._ I heard that it was a wonderful movie, based on a novel by Nicholas Sparks." I told her.

"OOO, I've wanted to see this movie. I love Rachel McAdams."

We cuddled closer and watched the sappy romance play out on the screen. I was constantly kissing the top of her head, occasionally lifting her head up to kiss her lips. When the part came on when they started to make out in the rain, we started to make out too.

_When the evening shadows and the stars appear  
And there is no one to dry your tears  
I could hold you for a million years  
To make you feel my love_

She started to cry at the end, just like I knew she would. Now it was time for me to take out the strawberries. I sensually fed on after another to her, watching her face contort with pleasure at the taste. She was smiling, making me smile. Nothing can top this; nothing can top holding her in my arms.

After we ate the strawberries, I helped her to her feet. She stood up, shaking the stiffness from her back and knees. I couldn't help but smile. She looked so perfect. Her skirt and blue silk shirt looked like they were made for her.

"Bella, love I'll be right back." I kissed her cheek as I dashed up the stairs.

I returned with my iPod dock and iPod. I led her out to the back patio and took her hands.

_I know you haven't made your mind up yet  
But I would never do you wrong  
I've known it from the moment that we met  
So no doubt in my mind where you belong_

I selected the playlist and turned on my music. The playlist was one of my compositions about her and Ryan, as well as some songs that reminded me of her. The first song that started to play was her lullaby, which immediately brought tears to her eyes. "Bella, tonight I am going to teach you to dance. I do not care I you don't learn as long as you try."

"I'll try for you Edward." She said simply.

We danced through the grass, her occasionally stumbling, but never losing her footing completely. She was getting the hang of it. I knew she would be a great dancer if she just tried. I held her close to my body absorbing her warmth and smell. Basking in her happiness, for it was mine too.

_I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue  
I'd go crawling down the avenue  
There ain't nothing that I wouldn't do  
To make you feel my love_

We danced for a couple of hours, and then went inside to lie in bed. She curled up next to my side and smiled her warm smile, melting my heart. I was sure that soon my heart would no longer be a pool of frozen, burned, or stone muscle; it would surely begin working at any time now, waking me from this wonderful yet horrible dream.

I couldn't be this lucky. I was a murderer, a monster. She was innocent, like a lamb, though not nearly as ignorant. When would she realize that I wasn't the right one for her? Would she ever fall out of love with me? I couldn't tell. She didn't when I deserted her, she never got over me. She never moved on, even though she tried. I tried too but nothing can break the bond we share, not even fate.

_The storms are raging on a rolling sea  
And down the highway of regret  
The winds of change are blowing wild and free  
But you ain't seen nothin' like me yet_

"Edward, I love you. I could never live without you. You are my life now."

"I love you too Bella. Now get to sleep, you are dozing. I'll be here when you wake." I told her gathering my composure.

I felt her slip into unconsciousness, and I started to sob with joy. I never understood how one could cry out of happiness before now I knew. She was my life now; I would never let her go. I just wish that there was some way to make her feel my love.

_There ain't nothin' that I wouldn't do  
Go to the ends of the earth for you  
Make you happy, make your dreams come true  
To make you feel my love_

* * *

**End Notes- Thanks for reading! I hope you like this. It is so different from my normal writing it's scary! Please review this chapter with your thoughts. It means so much to me. I want to hear what you guys think about the sappy side of me. **

**Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, and added this story. It has boosted my confidence and given me the strength to continue. The song in this chapter is To Make You Feel My Love written by Bob Dylan. I like the Garth Brooks version the most, so that's the one I recommend. **


	10. Proposals and Parties Part One

**A/N. Thank you for reading and reviewing. Please review if you get the urge. Thanks to all the people who have added this story to their alerts, it makes my day! **

* * *

_Crazier_- Taylor Swift

You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me Crazier Crazier Crazier

* * *

_Proposals and Parties Part One_

Edward's Point of View

"Edward, Bella, and Emmett do you have any more questions for me? As you know the insemination is scheduled for next week and it is of vital importance that you voice any concerns now." Carlisle asked us. He looked at each of us in turn, before finally accepting our silence and smiles as acceptance. "You are free to leave."

We gathered our things and as I tried to leave Carlisle held me back. "Edward, I am aware you are proposing tonight. Are you ok with everything? Do you need a hand, I'm sure that your brothers will help if necessary."

"Carlisle, I have everything under control, I am going to propose after dinner, during the joy ride I am sure she will want to take." I answered my creator. That almost makes him sound like God, calling him my creator. I guess I am Ryan's creator, but it is still weird. I need to get these nerves out of my system before I kill someone. Not literally kill, but verbally assault. O crap I need help!

"Edward, take a chill pill! She will say yes. With as close as you have gotten recently I am sure that you will have no problems getting her to agree to an eternity with you. That is one thing we are going to bring up at dinner as a family. I feel it needs to be addressed."

"Do you think she will say yes to this life?"

"I honestly do Edward. I highly doubt she would deny her son an eternity with her. Are you going to bring up the thought of more children with her?"

"After I propose, yes. I would like more. Ryan is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I want to make sure forever is in the cards first."

"Good luck son. I'll see you at home after I finish here. Cloudy days are starting to come more often and I need to catch up on all the work I missed during the summer." Carlisle told me ending our conversation.

I waved goodbye, not wanting to speak more then I had too. My voice was squeaky from nerves and my stomach felt like it was in my throat. If I were human I'm sure I'd be retching into the nearest bush. I hope she says yes.

* * *

A few hours later and several shots of Jaeger, I was in the bedroom with another guy! Wait! WTF! Why did I just think that? I think I'm losing it. First I have thoughts about running head on into trees repeatedly and now I'm rewriting Offspring songs in my head, to make then apply to me. God, where is a shrink vampire when you need one. I think if this whole waiting to propose to the love of my life thing lasts any longer I am going to go completely mental. At least I'm not singing Katy Perry out loud, now that would call some unwanted attention to myself.

Bella is worried about me. She is hopping around like a bunny trying to weasel an answer out of me. Nope, sorry Bells that is not going to happen. I am not going to tell you I want to spend the rest of my bloodsucking life with you, before I tell you I want to spend the rest of my bloodsucking life with you. That did not make any sense. I need a nap and a teddy bear. I think I also need a blood pop. Ya maybe that will calm me down.

I walked down into the living room where our newly purchased candy dish is sitting. I reach my hand into the dish, and pull out a piece of candy designed for me. I tear off the wrapper and stuff the candy into my mouth, relishing in the taste. This time I got Tasmanian devil. You can almost taste the spite. I'm sucking fiercely at the pop, when the person I'm trying to avoid sits in front of me and smiles.

"Honey, you know I'm not giving you tongue until you brush your teeth right?" Bella laughed at me. Aww, the joys of being female. You just have to look at the poor sap while he has his knee in mud, praying you say yes to a lifelong commitment.

I smile, well try to anyway. I can't get over my damn nerves. If I can't man up soon she is totally going to go Jackie Chan on my ass and send me into 2012. "Bella, I will. So are you excited for your special day? We have something magical planned out. "Crap! Why did I have to say that? I am a moron when I am nervous.

"What is magical Kitty?" Urg, I hate that nickname. Like I have told her a thousand times it is perfectly manly for a vampire to be afraid of something with eight legs and has venom. It is also manly for me to purr when my head is rubbed. Carlisle does it too. He can make himself purr. That's wrong, sorry I thought that.

"Just some plans. We all hope you like your gifts." Ha, that should shut her up for a little bit.

"I'll back off for now, but if I don't know about anything in two hours I am going to kick your butt into 2012." See I said she was going to go Jackie Chan on me.

* * *

Two Hours later

The family slowly gathered in the dining room, Carlisle putting some take-out Chinese in front of Bella and Ryan. That stuff smells horrible. I don't see why she would rather eat that on her birthday, opposed to something that Esme or I cooked. Then again she is a strange little human.

"Everyone, I would like your full attention for a few moments while I bring up a topic that I feel we need to address as a family."

'Can I still I eat? I mean I know you said full attention but I'm famished and I love low-mien." Bella made me smile. I knew Carlisle wants this discussion to happen over dinner so I answer for him.

"Eat Bella. You just need to say yes or no." She nodded smiled and dug into to her noodles.

"I want to bring up the topic of Bella's change with the family. I know my opinions, however I want to hear what everyone else has to say about Bella living with us forever."

Bella choked on a piece of deep fried meat and spoke after she finished coughing. "If you guys will have me I want to join. I have since I was bitten by James in the studio. I was going to mention it, but somehow it slipped my mind."

"Great, now that we have heard Bella's opinion on the subject, what is everyone else's?" Carlisle continued in his fatherly/ leader way. I need to learn how to mimic that tone and stance.

"I could never separate Ryan from his mother like that." Rose chipped in. I thought she was going to say a flat out no. I guess when you have a child that will turn immortal at the age of seventeen though it changes things.

"I agree." Esme added, "I also want Bella as my daughter completely. Not just as a passing faze. She is not a trend; she is a part of my family."

"A non-breakable Bella! Hells ya. Then she can finally play with us. I bet you are bad ass at video games then Bells." Bella blushed and hid inside her dinner. Emmett had a knack for doing that to her.

"Bella, I want you as a member of this family. I feel that you would be a brilliant asset." Jasper chipped in, his past showing through a little bit.

"I've always wanted her like us! Now it will finally come true! No point in keeping her human when everything she lives for is immortal." Alice spoke leaving me for last. Holy crap how am I going to vocalize this.

"Well, I must say I have a slightly different opinion on the matter then the rest of the family does. I want Bella to be a part of this family; I am just scared of the repercussions. I do feel that we go against the laws of nature and are therefore damned to existence in hell after we are changed. I do not want Bella to undergo eternal damnation. I think Bella is too good of a person to loose her soul for a life when she has another choice." I hope that sounded good.

"Edward I am willing to face damnation and a soulless existence if that means I can live with my family forever. I never want you to be separated from me, and I do not want Ryan to go through the same pain. Please agree to give me a chance at eternal life with you, and the family I want to live with." She was good. She had also made me sense. Keeping her human would only hurt us in the long run.

"I agree to the change, as long as it is what Bella wants." I addressed my family. "Carlisle we haven't heard your opinion yet."

"Mine is much the same as everyone else's. I want Bella to be a part of this family for the rest of time. Bella when you would like to be changed?" Carlisle asked her.

"Can I have some time to think about it? I'm not saying that I don't want to do it. I think that maybe next year after my birthday might work. Although I'm not sure, it is too early to decide on forever." That made me smile, well kinda. It was more of a smile at wanting to wait and a deep sense of despair at the thought that I was going to ask her to marry me and she just said that she was unsure of her thoughts on forever at the moment. I looked at Jasper and he immediately sent me calming waves. Thank god for empaths.

I refocused back on reality to Alice bringing down several small boxes. I hope Bella takes these gifts better then she normally does. I want her to love them.

The first gift she opened contained a reservation slip. Alice had booked Bella, herself, Jasper, and me a four night stay in the penthouse suite of Treasure Island. Bella squealed with joy. "Thank you Alice! I've always wanted to go to Vegas! For once I will actually want to go shopping!" I didn't know the girl could get so excited over a gift.

The second gift was an eighty gigabyte iPod and iTunes gift cards totaling in the thousands. She looked down in awe, and moved on to the next gift. It was a dock and other accessories for her new toy. She finally got to the last box and everyone looked at her more intently. The box contained at least three hundred thousand dollars worth of present and no one knew how she would react.

"Guys, what the hell?" I smiled at her and covered her eyes. I slowly lead her around to the front of the house where a brand new Mercedes AMG coupe and metallic blue and chrome Chevy Avalanche stood waiting for her. I waited until everyone was able to see her face and took my hands off her eyes.

She literally screamed. She immediately broke down into tears and ran in between both cars, trying to hug them both at the same time. Apparently she loved them. She was lost for words beyond a simple thank you and test drive. I agreed to the drive and threw her the keys.

Everyone winked at me before I got into the Mercedes. Damn it they totally knew what I was about to do. Bella took off down the driveway in the incredibly fast piece of sexiness. She bolted around every corner only slowing down when I told her I heard a cop.

She finally found a quiet parking place and I pulled a blanket out from the trunk. She got the memo and sat down with me facing her. It was about time. I knew I would be tossing cookies right now if I could eat them.

I got down on one knee in front of her and took both of her delicate hand in mine. I tried to speak but it came out as a squeak. I cleared my throat and tried again. "Bella, I know we have gone through some rough times, and I know that you are probably scared with all the possibilities the future holds."

An odd look crossed her face one between pain and happiness. I swallowed and started again trying to grow my sack back. "Bella, you are the world to me. You have been since the day I met you. I can never leave again, and I want you to be mine for as long as you will have me."

Tears were flowing down her face. I couldn't tell if she was happy or sad. She looked blank. I found my voice again, ignoring the rustling in the woods and the voices in my head. "Bella will you do me the honor of being my wife, my equal for all eternity. Please, take my heart, all of me. I want to stand by your side forever." I looked at her expectantly for an answer. She opened her mouth to speak, sending a final nervous jolt down my spine.

"Edward, it-" she couldn't continue at that moment because she was suddenly overcome with tears.

* * *

**End Notes- I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I resorted back to my typical sarcastic writing because I had some serious problems with writers block. I will try to get the next chapter posted ASAP because I know half of you want to kill me from the cliffhanger. The next chapter not only contains Bella's answer, but the trip to Vegas and an almost scientific description of vampire speed. It can't be totally scientific though because I have yet to ask my teacher the speed at which something has to travel before it disappears. I don't have class again until Tuesday, and ithink i want to try and get the next chapter up before then. Please review if you want and I should have the next chapter posted shortly, I promise it won't take longer then a week. I used some inspiration from my own fiance's proposal. It was the most romatic thing he has ever done for me.**


	11. Parties and Proposals Part Two

**A/N. So I lied no science. Anyways I am feeling bored with this part of the story and might cut four chapters. Please let me know if you want them or not otherwise they will never be written. **

* * *

_Waking Up In Vegas_- Katy Perry

You gotta help me out  
It's all a blur last night  
We need a taxi  
'Cause you're hung over and I'm broke

I lost my fake ID  
But you lost the motel key  
Spare me your freaking dirty looks  
Now don't blame me

You wanna cash out  
And get the hell outta town  
Don't be a baby  
Remember what you told me

Shut up and put your money where your mouth is  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas  
Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes now  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas

Why are these lights so bright?  
Did we get hitched last night?  
Dressed up like Elvis  
Why am I wearing your class ring?

Don't call your mother  
'Cause now we're partners in crime  
Don't be a baby  
Remember what you told me

Shut up and put your money where your mouth is  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas  
Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes now  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas

You got me into this  
Information overload, situation lost control  
Send out an S.O.S.

Ha, and get some cash out  
We're gonna tear up the town  
No, don't be a baby  
Remember what you told me

Remember what you told me  
Remember what you told me  
Told me, told me, oh yeah

Shut up and put your money where your mouth is  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas  
Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes now  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas

That's what you get, baby  
Shake the glitter  
Shake, shake, shake the glitter  
Gimme some cash out, baby  
Gimme some cash out, baby

* * *

_Parties and Proposals Part Two_

Bella's Point of View

"Edward it-" is all I can blurt out before I am overcome with a fresh wave of tears. I never thought he would propose in a field. Hell, I thought he was going to wait until we were someplace more romantic. It is so unlike him to propose in the dark, in a field with no one around. Maybe that was the point, maybe he didn't want anyone to see his embarrassment if I said no.

I tried to compose myself, but it just wasn't working. God, do these happy tears ever stop. There was finally a break in my sobs, and I looked up at Edward. The poor guy looked like he was ready to run away. He seemed so let down because I didn't say yes yet. I didn't want to nod, so I sucked up the tears for a little while longer.

"Edward, it make me the happiest girl in the room to make you my husband for the rest of our eternity together. Whether that be two days or two millennium, I want to be by your side for all of it." I hope that was the answer he was looking for. Now that I think about it though a nod would have sufficed. Oh well, guys sometimes need to sweat it out for a minute.

Edward dug into his pocket and pulled out a ring. It was gorgeous. "This was my mothers ring. I was waiting to give it to the person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. Bella its yours now." He told me slipping the gold band on my finger. It was a perfect fit, and it looked beautiful on me.

The ring brought on a whole new wave of tears. Seriously, it was like once I became a mother I started to cry about everything sweet. I never used to cry at sappiness now it has become second nature to me.

Edward was smiling and opened his arms to me. I snuggled up next to him and looked up towards the sky. The sunset was casting, colors throughout the sky, making the sight perfect for what just happened.

I was zoning when Edward finally said something. "Bella, I have a question for you. What do you think about having more children?" Well, that was unexpected.

"I would like more, but it all depends on what you want. I am fine with just Ryan, but more kids would be a great addition to our little family." I answered, I wanted his opinion on the matter before I said more.

"I would too. How many more do you want? I would want one more. Just to complete our family, two children seems perfect." He replied. Well that was sure easy.

"I would want one more as well. That is the main reason I postponed my change, but I didn't know how to bring it up with you. I thought you would freak out. You seem to be just warming up to Ryan."

"I want to be able to stand by you through your pregnancy. I want to be there for at least one of my child's entire life. I feel absolutely wretched about what I did. Is there anyway I can make it up to you?" He is still hung up on that? Typical Edward.

"You are forgiven for everything, on one condition: you must never leave me again. Now that I have found you I will never recover if you leave again, I was almost lost the last time. Please promise me that."

He grabbed my cheeks and looked me dead in the eye. "Bella, I can never leave you again. You mean too much to me and to turn my back on you or Ryan would destroy me. I promise to satnd by you for as long as you will have me."

My heart swelled with happiness, and I kissed him. The kiss started out slow. He slipped his tongne into my mouth, gently pulling me under him. He ran his fingers through my ahir, and I couldn't help but to run mine through his. I slowly started to rub, his back, earning a delicious moan from him, proving he was a male. I slowly worked my way under his shirt, wondering why I swore off the feeling of oneness. His left hand gently caressed my brest, while his other continued to stoke my face and hair. Edward's arousal was hitting me in the most wonderful of places, causing me to want more then a kiss.

"Sorry to interrupt the Edward/ Bella love fest but we need to run if we are going to catch our plane." Alice laughed as she appeared in the clearing, effectively ruining the moment.

I groaned loudly with my fiancé and turned my new found frusteration on the pixie like vampire. "Alice, couldn't you have waited like another five minutes. I was really enjoying this."

"Actually I couldn't. If you want to say goodbye to your son, you need to get home now. You overnight bag is already packed, and you won't need more. We will buy it there. Bella you are in desperate need of some real clothes." Alice said, chipper as always.

Edward and I got into my car and headed back to the house, preparing ourselves for the very long and drawn out flight to Vegas.

* * *

"Alice let's go shopping, and be warned that this is the only time I am willing to go with you. I will only shop in Vegas." I told Alice after a nap in our suite. The suite was fancier then I would have liked, but I guess that is just how the Cullen's do things. I need to get used to it.

"Boys what are you going to do? Do you want to come with us?" Alice asked Jasper and Edward.

"We will go with you this one time, mainly because i need some more clothes and I like the way designer clothes feel." Edward answered for the both of them. Jasper nodded in agreement.

We headed to the mall on foot. I realized how many malls and shopping centers there were. I probably should have specified which one I wanted to go too, but Alice knew where we were going, and she knew best when it came to anything involving money.

* * *

An eternity later we headed back to the hotel loaded down with what seemed to be the entire Fredrick's and Burberry line. I didn't bother to stick around when the totals were run up. I am certain that I would have a coronary if I found out.

We dropped off our bags and headed down to the casino. I shortly realized that going to the casino with Alice and Edward was an interesting experience. I could win at any machine or game I played, mainly because Alice could see the future and Edward could read her mind. Vegas was suddenly becoming very boring without the actual thrill of the win.

In one night we won close to a hundred grand, which I gave to a bum. The bum looked at me like I was insane and scurried off into the night. I hope he buys something worthwile with the money, not just booze and drugs.

When we got bored cheating the system Alice disappeared for a little bit. She told us to head to our hotel room and she would meet us there.

She came back a short while later with a bag full of alcohol. She placed a small bottle of apple vodka in front of me and a larger bottle in front of each of the boys. "Ok the game is Never Have I Ever, I assume you all know the rules. Let's see what we have to learn about one another tonight." I was unterly thrilled that the vodka was watered down at this point, now I could actually hold me own with a group of vampires, kind of.

"I'll start," shouted Alice. "Never have I ever gotten and drunk and sang "I Touch Myself."

Edward and Jasper both took a shot. I couldn't help but to giggle and look at them with curiosity. "How did that happen?" I laughed at their faces.

"We were playing a drunken game of truth or dare and Alice dared us to sing the song together while doing a strip tease on one another. She finds the best ways to embarrass us. That's why I swore I would never drink again, but she is hilarious when she's drunk and she won't drink unless I drink too. Plus, alcohol is the only human substance that doesn't cause us to retch in disgust, provided it is just alcohol and no flavorings. It takes us forver to get drunk though." Edward gave his speech with mild embarrassment.

There was suddenly a knock at the door and Emmett and Rosalie burst in smiling. "I heard there was a game of Never have I Ever going on in here. Can we join in on the fun? We brought our own bottles, and I know I want to hear Edward drunkenly tell us about his fun time with little Eddie again. That was the best. O and Bella Carlisle and Esme are taking care of Ryan they are here too."

"Why are you guys here?" I asked I was happy to see them, but I was curious to why they were in Las Vegas. When we left we were told that it was just the four of us.

"We have our reasons, Bella, mainly because Esme wanted to shop though, and Ryan wanted to see the dolphins and tigers. Plus Rose here has her eyes set on a pretty red Ferrari." He smiled at me taking a seat next to Jasper. Rose sat down next to Alice and it was Edward's turn to get us to admit something embarrassing.

"Never have I ever danced around the house in feminine undergarments." Emmett, Rose, Alice, and I all took a swing. We all stared at Emmett, and he pointed to the pixie. Makes sense now.

I wracked my brain for something that would cause the others to get drunk and lose. "Never have I ever flirted with someone in authority to get information." Everyone looked at me and grimaced, besides Alice. All the vampires took a shot.

"Never have I ever admitted my masturbation habits in public." Emmett's statement earned a death look from Edward as he took a sip off the bottle.

We continued drinking into the night and around ten I lost all the memory from what we did.

* * *

**End Notes- Curious about the missing memories, they will be brought up in the next chapter.**


	12. Welcome to Forever

**A/N. Ok so this chapter is crucial in some aspects, well not really because my story is far from perfect. Anyways there is a lot of foreshadowing. I also know that vampires shouldn't be able to get drunk and they can't really, it's more of a mental thing. When they drink in the story their true desires and things they can't do normally come out. **

* * *

_I Swear- _Boyz II Men

I swear  
By the moon and the stars in the skies  
And I swear  
Like the shadow that's by your side

I see the questions in your eyes  
I know what's weighing on your mind  
You can be sure I know my part  
'Cus I stand beside you through the years  
You'll only cry those happy tears  
And though I make mistakes  
I'll never break your heart

And I swear  
By the moon and the stars in the skies  
I'll be there  
I swear like the shadow that's by your side  
I'll be there  
For better or worse, 'till death do us part  
I'll love you with every beat of my heart  
And I swear

I'll give you every thing I can  
I'll build your dreams with these two hands  
We'll hang some memories on the walls  
And when, and when just the two of us are there  
You won't have to ask if I still care  
'Cus as the time turns the page, my love won't age at all

* * *

_Welcome to Forever_

Alice's Point of View

Time to go bug the hung-over human and extremely pissed off vampire. It's funny that he got so drunk that he doesn't remember the night either. Hell, he almost fell asleep.

I'm happy I followed through with the plan. I haven't told Edward and Bella anything about what the future holds, because even though the future hurts in places it works out for the better. I'm tired of playing God. That's why I let them get so toasted, and had us go with them.

"Wake up sun shines. The day is about to begin and I know neither of you remember last night. Do you want to hear the story," I nearly screamed hurting both of their heads. I probably shouldn't be picking on a vampire with a mood problem, but hey he's my brother he won't kill me. At least I sure as hell hope not.

Bella moaned and then proceeded to run to the bathroom to dispose of the acid build up from the alcohol. I probably should have cut them off, then again if I would have done that they wouldn't be truly happy. They will learn in time the meaning behind my madness. They will thank me after they stop cursing at me for a few months.

"Alice, what happened last night? I don't remember anything." He looked down and realized he was naked, and Bella was too as she left the room. His face went from a pained, confused to one of a confused rage. "Why the hell didn't you stop us? It was an agreement between us that we would not have sex until we were married. How could you let us do that Alice? Did we even use protection?" Angry Edward couldn't even scare a teddy bear. That's typical with guys though. The only time their scary is when they are trying to force you into something.

Bella entered the room again wearing a towel and looking at me in bewildered embarrassment. "Bella, Edward get dressed then I have a little tale and some pictures to show you." Their faces fell as I left the room. I hope they don't kill me. It's honestly better this way.

A half hour later Bella stumbled out in a pair of designer jeans and a Burberry top. Hah, now that she has designer clothes I' never going to get her out of them. She will never like the labels, but she loves the soft and comfortable nature of the clothes. She just needed to give them a shot.

"Ok, guys what I' about to tell you will probably earn me the silent treatment until you figure out why I've done it. I can't tell you why now, because if I do it will screw up the future for everyone involved. Please have an open mind, and understand that this was for the best." I told them. I looked for moral support, Jasper said he was going to be here, but I guess he was terrified of their reactions. It might be better if I do this myself.

"Alice, why did you let us get so drunk?" Edward asked me.

"Well, that was purely for the sick enjoyment of the family. They love it when you drink and it probably wouldn't have been quite as memorable if I did cut you off. I do regret however letting you drink so much you forgot the events of last night."

"Gee, my own family acts like a bunch of frat boys. Great to know how loved I am." That boy needed a serious attitude adjustment.

"Alice, please tell me what happened. I can't stay mad at you for long, even if you are the mastermind behind it."

"Ok, please I rather like my life," and then I proceeded to tell my confused and angry siblings about their wedding.

* * *

Flashback

Narrators Point of View

_Bella ran into the bedroom giggling manically. She pulled out a short white summer dress for herself and some black slacks and a blue polo for Edward. She was completely tanked. _

"_Edward, put this on. We are going to go get married!" She excitedly yelled at the lanky, god-like vampire. _

"_Bella, are you sure? We have only been engaged for less then a week." The pale faced man answered. _

"_Of course silly. I would have married you sooner if you hadn't have been in another state. I have waited for you long enough Edward." _

_Edward started to dance drunkenly and replied, "I have waited for you too, my beautiful Bella. Let's make this official." _

_The couple dressed in their wedding attire and made a phone call."Alice, we are getting married!" Bella screamed into the phone. "Meet us at the chapel." _

_Alice and the rest of the family were already gathered there of course, waiting for the happy couple. Renee and Charlie were conversing with Carlisle and Esme, while Jake stood off to the side eyeing the vampires with great disdain. The chapel was dull and boring. Generic like all the other chapels in the city where marries are formed to be broken. _

"_Why are we letting them do this drunk?" Carlisle asked Alice._

"_This is the only way we can have her parents here. That is the only thing that Bella asked for in her wedding, and I am obligated to give it to her as her maid of honor. I'm not sure why I am letting them do this drunk though, probably because the vows are funnier." Alice hissed bouncing impatiently from chair to chair._

"_You know that's not very nice right Alice, what if they are so drunk they do not remember it in the morning." Renee spoke from Charlie's side._

"_That is why we tape it. If they want another ceremony we can have one, but I know this is what they wanted. Bella told me once that she only wanted he close friends and family to witness her wedding and that is what I am giving her." Alice remarked._

"_I don't see why she didn't call me herself." Jacob drawled in his arrogant tone. The disgust for his present company etched on his face. "I'm only here to support her, even though I don't see why she ran off with my godson and never contacted me again. She probably still hates me." _

"_Ask her about that yourself tomorrow. Today should be full of nothing but smiles and at least the pretense that we love one another. Yes, that applies to you too Charlie. You need to get over the fact that Edward left her. Trust me he never wanted too." Esme told the room looking directly at Charlie._

"_We have five minutes." The pixie like vampire got everyone into their positions and started the music. Edward's compositions filled the air as the guests of honor walked through the door. _

"_Edward, by Emmett and Japer, Bella stand here." Alice shouted while rooting a stumbling Bella to spot at the end of the aisle. _

_Ryan and Charlie stuck an arm through each of Bella's and walked her down to her groom. Edward beamed at Bella as she kissed her son and father on the cheek and took Edward's hands. _

"_I Edward Anthony Masen-Cullen take my beautiful Bella to be my wife. I know I have left you broken and alone in the past, but I want and need you by my side forever. You are my world, Isabella and I hope that by taking you as my wife you fully understand that I am no longer the controlling, pompous, and hurtful person I was when we were in school. I love you Bella, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."_

"_I Isabella Marie Swan take you Edward to be my occasionally pompous and extremely handsome husband. I love you more then words can describe, and I want you to stand by me forever and always. I could never imagine my life without you now that I have found you again. I know through thick and thin you will be my mate."_

"_Alice I thought you said their vows would be funnier drunk. That was so sappy I think I am going to hurl on my feet." Jacob muttered under his breath. Alice smiled in return._

"_I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." Edward lifted Bella off her feet and placed a lingering kiss on her mouth. The small crowd in the generic chapel clapped and cat-called, as Rose shouted, "Time to dance your first dance!" _

_I Swear by Boyz to Men started playing in that moment and the couple became lost in themselves. "I love you Bella Cullen." "I love you Edward Cullen." With that the couple turned to their most cherished friends and family and announced they were returning to their room for some fun. _

"_Be sure to use everything in this bag," Alice whispered to Bella as the happy couple, now nearly sober made their way to the limo._

* * *

"Holy crow Alice! That is just what I wanted, although I wanted to be able to actually remember my wedding. How did you get everyone here?" Bella asked me.

"I saw in my visions when I was planning to send the two of you here alone that you would get tipsy and tie the knot. That didn't go so well, so I planned it that everyone was here and you were able to have your wedding with your family. The only thing I changed from the original plan, was the addition of the family." I replied, hoping that one of them didn't ask the question I was dreading. I can't answer that now. It will ruin everything.

"Why couldn't you have waited until after Bella has Rose's baby? That's when we were planning on having the ceremony. Why didn't you stop us?" Damn you Edward.

"That will be explained in time. If you still want a real wedding after the baby is born please let me know and I will plan it. If not, I hope you enjoy your video. You both will remember it in a few minutes. You weren't all that drunk Edward, you just wanted to block it out subconsciously until Bella remembered, and to answer your next question yes you did use protection." Ugg, can't he get over this.

"We both forgive you, although we wish you wouldn't play God anymore Alice. We are adults we can make our own decisions." That is why I no longer share my visions with any one I am tired of being a damn fortune teller. I did this so Bella could see her parents on her wedding day, but no they just get mad.

"Alice where are the pictures? Are my parents and Jake still around?" Bella asked me, jerking me out of my self loathing and moodiness.

"Here are your pictures and Jake waited around for you Bella, the two of you are going for a drive around town today. Be sure you eat at the South Coast buffet for dinner, you will love it." I replied, knowing that this would be one of the last times she would ever see Jake. The vision of the two of them cruising around in a Lexus came to me and I smiled. Best friends should never be separated. He will bring her back safe, and that leaves Edward time to verbally tear me apart. I know he is just keeping his cool for Bella's sake.


	13. This is the Best Gift Ever

**A/N. This chapter contains Rose's reaction to the baby, as well as a little Edward/ Bella fluff. Please enjoy. In the next chapter the Cullen's get some visitors from Italy. However, we have at least 4 or 5 more before there is some serious action, which I am dying to write. Sappiness is not my strong point. After I finish this story I don't think I will ever attempt another sappy story again. **

* * *

_Colorado Sunrise_- 3oh!3

And if I had something to say to you I'd whisper it softly,  
kiss you on your rosy lips and never let you off me.  
Shiver on your roof and see your face lit by starlight,  
hold you through the night and watch that Colorado sunrise.

I've got five fingers on each hand for every mistake that I've made  
cuz my tongue is tied to tonsils and I need to shit and shave  
I'm a shade to pale for handsome and have habits I can't shake  
and if you try to take that from me well I'll never be the same

train wreck that I am  
and I am what I am what I am  
a train wreck, that I am  
and I am what I am what I am  
a train wreck

and as long as it's okay with you I think I'll stay right here.  
I got no where to go cuz where to go is up to you, dear.  
Happy as a clam I see the glimmer in your eyes.  
Hold you through the night and watch that Colorado sunrise.

No car and never cared because I got no place to go.  
But in a room, (a single wall?) I couldn't pay a plant to grow  
you can try and make this pretty, pick up all my dirty clothes.  
and if you never really get me then I guess you'll never know the

Train wreck that I am  
and I am what I am what I am  
a train wreck that I am  
and I am what I am what I am  
a train wreck

I've got five fingers on each hand for every mistake that I've made  
cuz my tongue is tied tonsils and I need to s#!t and shave  
I'm a shade to pale for handsome and have habits I can't shake  
and if you try to take that from me well I wouldn't be the same

* * *

_This is the Best Gift Ever_

Edward's Point of View

Today is Christmas. Today just so happens to be the day when we tell Rosalie Bella is pregnant with her kid. Knowing Rose and the way Emmett and Bella have chosen to tell her, she is going to flip, and not in a good way. I told them do not under any circumstances put the ultrasound picture in frame and wrap it. Did they listen to me? No, of course not. I am just the stupid mind reading brother, who actually can't read anyone's mind anymore because the family has chosen to block me. It's so damn frustrating. To make matters worse Alice has told us that she is no longer going to tell us what she sees in her visions unless it isn't crucial to our lives. She says it is because we should live life blind like any other vampire does. The one thing she does tell us though is if Bella is in life threatening danger, if she didn't I'd have to kill me a midget.

I zone into Ryan and Emmett talking on the stairs, Ryan is bouncing up and down outside Bella's door. He wants to wake her up so he can open the video games and sporting equipment he got for Christmas. Emmett is trying to keep him from waking Bella up because of the pregnancy hormones and the fact Bella is one scary human after she vomits.

"Ryan, calm down. No one wants to deal with your mom in a bad mood right now." True that. I thought. Emmett is making sense for the first time in his life. "Here eat a crocodile."

Emmett stuffed the blood pop in Ryan's mouth almost gagging him. I was half tempted to run up there and kick Zeus's ass back to Olympus, but then I realized Emmett is a fighter and can take me out. I may be faster but if he catches me I am screwed. Ryan's fine.

I am seriously shocked the neighbor's haven't called Dr. Phil on us yet. Here I am thinking about how even though my brother shoved a sucker in my sons mouth and I am doing nothing about it. I can just imagine how that conversation will go.

"Mr. Cullen, do you feel that you are a good parent and role model for your son." The Dr. who isn't a doctor asks.

"Why yes Dr. I do. So what I feed him candy that contains animal blood, let him cuss at his uncle, let him eat nearly a half ton of organic animal meat a month, and dump him off with the senile baby sitter when my family is out draining wild predators of their life essence. I am a damn good father." Something tells me that would not fly with the Volturi.

My thoughts take a more appropriate route when I hear Bella vomiting. I rush upstairs to see if I can help.

"Bella, can I do anything for you?" I ask being the perfect husband, even though the smell is revolting and I can't help but gag. I will never understand why some human tendencies remain engraved in us.

"Ugg, no when will this end!" She screams in exasperation.

Ha, at least Alice told me that. "In a few days love. After that you will only be ill once in awhile, mainly from eating chicken noodle soup."

"Figures the one thing that is supposed to settle your stomach, makes me pray to the porcelain god. Rose best be happy I am starting to like her." I am almost glad I missed her pregnancy with Ryan at this point. If she was anything like this while pregnant with him I would be a dead man from he insane mood swings. I have never know Bella to yell about nonsensical things before, now she either cries or tries to beat the crap out of me for seemingly no reason. How the hell was I supposed to know that she has to have her purse left on the right side of her dresser, everyday? It never mattered before.

"Bella, I love you." I told her with her favorite crooked smile. Maybe it will set the day of right. I do not need Bella to lunge at Blondie and break another bone. She already cracked a toe when she tried to kick me. I still don't know what I did.

"I love you too. Hey Edward, you up for some good morning boinking?" She looked at me hopefully. How could I say no to that face?

"Sure brush your teeth and I'll be the one in bed naked." Ugg, stupid Edward, can't I say anything normal.

After some mattress mambo, we head downstairs. The rest of the family is already gathered around the living room. As we enter I get knowing looks from everyone causing me to look at my feet wishing the floor would eat me up. Bella's a screamer.

The family opens their presents in a quick and orderly fashion, purposely leaving the picture for last. I will never let Emmett live down his mistake once Rosalie opens it. Please let Rose not make Bella angry or cry. I hate it when she is anything but chipper.

"Gee, thanks guys. A blurry picture, just what I always wanted," Rose sarcastically remarked. I shot a knowing look to my wife and brother.

"Look closer Rosy," only Emmett can get away with the childish nickname for her.

She stares at the picture for another few minutes, when finally the wheels make it a full circle. "What the fuck are you guys doing? Rubbing the fact that I can't have children in my face! You guys are serious assholes! Bella I thought that once I told you my story you would be more understanding of me, but no you have to rub the fact that you are pregnant yet again, in my face."

"I'm not rubbing it in you face, Vampire Barbie. Stop being such a bitch and think about it. Why would I ever do something like that to you? I am not a vindictive bitch like you tend to be." Rule number One: Do not piss off the pregnant lady.

"Well, pathetic human what the hell is this then, what are you trying to prove?" Bella pissed Rose off too. Lovely.

"It's from me too Rose." Here comes gallant Emmett to save the day. If only he could say the right thing to keep Rose from seeing red.

"You cheated on my with Dickward's wife? How fucking dare you? Does anyone here care about me?" Now it's time for me to play mediator, do I always have to do this?

"Rosalie, no one cheated. Emmett gizzed in cup, found a proper egg donor, and we inseminated Bella. The child will look similar to you and have half of Emmett's genes. Everyone thought that this would be what you would want." I hope that was explanation enough.

"Bella, you are carrying a child for me?"

"Yes, I am Rose and stop being a bitch towards me, otherwise I with send a vampire on you, or better yet Rudi. We found out yesterday, he can actually inflict a small amount of damage." Bella is so eloquent.

"Wow." Rose said as she started to sob. Bella ran over to her and starting crying too. God it's like one big happy whine fest. Let me pour some salt water down my face and join in.

The sight, no matter how sappy made me smile. I didn't need to be Jasper to see that Rose was thrilled. I guess that's the wonder of having siblings, they make you want to wretch half the time and the half they are doing things to bring out the best in each other.

"When is the baby due? How is the pregnancy going? Bella are you eating enough? Taking your vitamins? If not so help me I will kick your brunette tush into next year if you aren't taking care of my spawn right." I can see already that Rose is going to take on my role of Bella protection. I have a feeling Bella is going to hate her constant scrutiny more then mine.

Rose and Bella have some girl time while I drag Emmett outside by his collar. He deserves and I told you so. "What did I tell you Emmett? You should have done it the way I told you too, and then we could have avoided a lot of screaming. Didn't you see Jasper; he was trying not to rip the couch apart. Please, listen to me next time and hopefully we will avoid another disaster."

"Sorry Edward. I'll be a good boy and listen to you next time." Damn skippy you will big boy.

* * *

Rosalie's Point of View

I can't believe I reacted like that! I was so stupid! Bella would never do that do me, and Emmett would never cheat on me. I feel like such a bitch! At least Bella understood. The poor girl even apologized to me for insulting me. I see why Edward loves her, she is kind hearted and generally amazing.

"Rosalie," Jasper addressed me, "would you like to feel what Bella feels throughout her pregnancy? I can project her emotions onto you constantly so that it will feel like you are pregnant too."

That would be amazing! "Jasper if you can do that I would be ecstatic. Please, then the baby will feel more like my own!" I replied.

Immediately I was overcome with a craving for steak and mild irritation. I think I was irritated at Edward for forgetting to put my purse on the proper side of my dresser. OOO this was going to be fun. Now, I can yell at Edward and not face any repercussions. Ha, that will put the smug bastard in his place.

I hope Bella doesn't mind me being her personal stalker for the next six months. I will not let her out of my sight unless she is sleeping or using the toilet. Hell, I will even hold her hair back when she is overcome with a bought of morning sickness. Well I won't be with her every second because I still have to hunt. Edward better watch her and my kid while I am draining animals like a fucking hawk.

My emotions suddenly changed from hunger and irritation to self-consciousness. That was something new. I heard Bella talking to Alice and couldn't help but listen in. "I am getting so fat, I can't even fit into the clothes I just bought and it's only the third month! Rose better be thankful I am sacrificing my body for her."

I smiled and realized how amazing this girl truly is. I can already feel my angry shell melting and I am finally turning into a Cullen.

* * *

**End Notes- I think I might write the rest of the story in Edward's point of view with the exception of a few chapters. For some reason I just clicked with him. It's probably because he internalizes everything and keeps his improper thoughts to himself. I will post the next chapter Saturday, I was going to post it Friday but I will be no where near a computer.**


	14. Secrets Revealed

**A/N. To all those who have seen New Moon, I hope you enjoyed it. To everyone who wants to see it go soon. It is so much better in theaters, well I'm guessing. I'm writing this on Monday so it won't be out for another few days. Anyways I hope you enjoy your treat! After this week I think I may jump back down to two chapters a week. If I follow my outline the story should be done in less then a month, which is what I am aiming for.**

* * *

_Blind_- Korn

Are you ready?!

This place inside my mind, a place I like to hide  
You don't know the chances. What if I should die?!  
A place inside my brain, another kind of pain  
You don't know the chances. I'm so blind!

Another place I find to escape the pain inside  
You don't know the chances. What if I should die?!  
A place inside my brain, another kind of pain

You don't know the chances. I'm so blind!

Deeper and deeper and deeper as I journey to  
live a life that seems to be a lost reality  
that can never find a way to reach.  
My inner self-esteem is low.  
How deep can I go in the ground that I lay?  
If I don't find a way to see through the gray that clouds my mind.  
This time I look to see what's between the lines!

I can see, I can see, I'm going blind...  
I'm blind

* * *

_Secrets Revealed_

Edward's Point of View

Time really does fly when you are having fun. Its already the end of January, and Bella seems to grow bigger by the minute. Rose won't let Bella out of her sight and they spend so much time together, I am starting to feel lonely.

My melodramatic thoughts were interrupted when I heard a knock on the door. I groaned, and headed downstairs where the rest of the family was gathering. We were not expecting visitors, so whoever this was probably brought bad news.

Carlisle opened the door and I hissed as soon as I saw the members on my doorstep. Their red eyes caused me to hiss and pull myself into a defensive crouch. Rose standing behind me pulled bella behind her and then crouched infront of her. Why she crouched I don't know. Rose's head was now level with the middle of bella's belly. To me it would have made more sense to remain standing, but then again I'm not the sensical one in the family. That honor belongs to Carlisle.

"Aro, Marcus old friends, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Carlisle asked the two red eyed, human killing, bloodlust crazed murders on our front porch. That may have been mean, o well.

Aro spoke,"Carlisle, it is an honor to meet your family. We have heard much about them from other vampires in this area. We are here to offer a treaty and see if we can adapt to your lifestyle. Things are not so good back home."

"That makes little sense, Aro. Are you sure you are not here to kill off my family." Carlisle remarked causing Aro and Marcus to chuckle.

"No dear friend. We are simply looking for a new way to challenge ourselves. Life gets boring in a city where you are treated like a god. I want to experience something new and exciting, now who are all these lovely vampires."

Unfortunetly at this moment Ryan came running in with a blood pop in his mouth, his eyes changing color swiftly. I immediately heard Aro thoughts about demolishing the little boy. Ryan thank heavens knew what to do, and he ran to shake Aro's hand. "Aro one of the three rulers, it is an honor to meet you and an even greater pleasure to be allowed to live. I am half human, not a changed child. I hope you can tell this by my heart beat and skin temperature. My mother is Bella and my father Edward. Please, grant me my life and you surly will not be disappointed." Ryan spoke with the power of a leader, a commander. He was able to shell shock a vampire and grant himself life. This boy would be dangerous if he ever turned his power of persuasion on the family.

"I wouldn't dream of exterminating you. Now may you introduce me to the rest of the family." Aro spoke directly to my son.

"The blonde female is Rosalie, behind her is my mother Bella, next to them is Emmett the tall one, Alice and Jasper are on Bella's other side, and my grandmother Esme just walked into the room. Bella, though human ,is not threat to our kind. She will be changed in time. First she is going to carry a child for Rosalie, and then a brother or sister for myself. I know that you came alone, and if the thought of destruction even crosses your mind I will send my family on the two of you. I have yet to show you any of my other gifts Aro, and trust me *friend* I will not hesitate to use them." Aro had been blocking his thoughts from me, o hell this means that Ryan is much more powerful then we thought.

"Ryan, what are your gifts?" Aro asked curious. Bad idea creepy vampire guy, bad idea.

"You do not need to know, as I will never join you, or your band followers, I make my own decisions, and as we speak you are incorporating me into one of your plots. I am not willing, nor is anyone else in this room." Normally Ryan acted like an intelligent child, nevr like this though. He was staring at him, flames jutting from his fingers. When I looked back to the flames however they were gone. My son was starting to scare everyone in the room. He was standing up to the head of all vampires, threatening him. No child vampire or not, would ever dream about standing up to Aro. "Also if you ever think about using humans to produce vampire babies, I will hunt you down and kill you myself. I am not generous when it comes to taking away free will. My mother is not hypnotized. She chose to have these babies."

"I see," Aro said with a slight crack in his voice. "I shall revise my original reason for coming here in that case. I think that we should hunt first and then discuss the reason for me being here. First the real one and then the reason it has changed too. Please forgive me for the excess stress Mistress Isabella, you surely are a delight."

* * *

While the rest of the family hunted I stayed behind with Bella and Ryan. I shot him curious glances the entire time, but he never showed any signs of being anything but normal. It was unlike him to stand up to anyone like that, normally he respected all authority. It frightened me that flames shot out of his fingers, and he was able to break through Aro's mental block as easy as he did. If he could do this to one of the strongest vampires in the world then what could he do to us?

I heard the toughts of my family as they entered the garden, "Bella, love please go upstairs and get some sleep. I will tell you anything that happens in the morning. You need your rest." She agreed and headed upstairs. Once she was asleep I quietly called my family back in the house.

We sat around the dining room table for our family discussion. I saw Ryan giving Aro death looks and smiling at Marcus, apparently Marcus was just along for the ride. He normally was.

"I am sorry about my intrusion earlier, please forgive me. I am sure you wanted to know the reason behind us visiting you and hope we can convince you of our change of heart." Aro spoke causing Ryan to hiss menacingly. My son was scaring me. Aro glared at Ryan, but grudgingly continued. "We originally visited to recruit the family to our coven. If you had been unwilling to join we would have later come back to massacure the entire family." Everyone hissed, now I see why Ryan was so mad. "We now see that it would be a great loss to our world to loose such a large and talented coven by our own hand. We feel that eventually you will come to see from our way of thinking and join us."

"Now that I have told you our original reason, I would like to share our new one. This is the reason why we are choosing to stay. After Ryan told us off, Marcus and I came to the conclusion that it is Casius who has been controlling our thought prosess. We wish to stay here until we are able to come up with a plan to dispose of him and anyone else who supports his cruel beliefs." Ryan finally smiled at him in aknoledgement.

"I know you are telling the truth. However it is up to Carlisle to decide if you are welcome in our home." Ryan told him, for the first time since the Volturi arrived, Ryan was acting like himself.

"Aro, Marcus to live with us you must adhear to our way of life. No human meals for you, and you must also treat our family with respect. If any of these rules are not met you must leave. You may stay as long as necessary." Carlisle wanted to get reacquainted with his old friend now that he knew no one was out to rip him to shreds.

"Thank you Carlisle, I am sure that you will not be disappointed." Marcus spoke.

* * *

I hope they keep their word, if not I am going to have to kill me some world leaders. Ryan smiled at me and nodded. I wondered what his powers were, he said he had more then we knew about, but he wouldn't say what they were. Maybe I could get them out of him later. He shook his head at me. I thought I had been blocking my thoughts, what the fudge?

"You are dad. I can just see through the thoughts you are using to distract me, I have always been able to do it. The only person I can not hear is mom. She has a powerful shield surrounding her at all times and she will only be able to control the shield after she is changed." I gasped in shock.

"How do you know this?" I needed to hear this.

"It is a part of who I am. I know things I shouldn't know at times ok. I do not want to be questioned about my abilities because I am not some toy used for studying. We will find out in time what I am, until then be patient. And no I am not all vampire. Please drop it. Alice doesn't know I know what is in the future."

With that he ran to bed. The kid was getting more and more confusing everyday.

* * *

**End Notes- I hope you enjoyed. Aro and Marcus will not cause any problems in this story, I like them to much to do so. I guess I have a thing for men in power. LOL. **


	15. Emalie Marie Cullen Hale

A/N. This chapter contains a time jump. It goes from January to June. If you want me too I can add some boring chapters in, but I'm guessing people want me to stay on point! It covers Ryan's birthday and the birth of the baby. And yes I do write my authors notes before I even attempt to write the chapter. Weird huh?

* * *

_Every Breath You Take_- The Police

Every breath you take and every move you make  
Every bond you break, every step you take  
I'll be watchin' you

Every single day and every word you say  
Every game you play, every night you stay  
I'll be watchin' you

Oh, can't you see  
You belong to me  
How my poor heart aches  
With every step you take

Every move you make and every vow you break  
Every smile you fake, every claim you stake  
I'll be watchin' you

Since you've gone I been lost without a trace  
I dream at night, I can only see your face  
I look around but it's you I can't replace  
I feel so cold and I long for your embrace  
I keep cryin', baby, baby, please

Oh, can't you see  
You belong to me  
How my poor heart aches  
With every step you take

Every move you make and every vow you break  
Every smile you fake, every claim you stake  
I'll be watchin' you  
Every move you make, every step you take  
I'll be watchin' you

* * *

_Emalie Marie Cullen- Hale_

Rosalie's Point of View

June fifth, a year after Bella walked back into my life. She has changed me. She gave me back some of who I was before the change, and above all, she gave me hope. I do not have to be stuck in my pessimistic ways for all eternity; I do not have to be a bitch. I can learn to love and love I shall.

"Hey, Aunt Rose what's good?" Ryan ran into my room in typical Alice fashion.

"Nothing kiddo, trying to get ready for today. What's up with you today?" I replied without thinking.

"Nothing," a mischievous glint crossing his face. I know that look; nothing good can come when he looks at me like that. "I know something you don't know." He sang.

"Well, then tell me I can keep a secret." I still don't really care, and he knows it. I think it applies more to the fact he knows what all his birthday presents are. We didn't even wrap them this year.

"I know when my mom is having the baby." This caught my attention, how could it not.

"Tell me please, Ryan. I am dying not knowing." He winked at me and bolted out of my room. On his way down the hall he whispered, "You will find out soon enough. If my mom can't know neither can you or anyone else, babies are supposed to be a surprise." As much as they irritate me I still love children.

While pondering Ryan's words, and trying to make something out of them, Rudi comes into the room and starts sniffing around. "Come here boy." I call to him. At first I thought I was going to hate the puppy, but I grew to love him. He helps out with the maternal instinct. The dog was easy to train and acts like he is Ryan twin or brother. They are super close.

I look at Rudi again and he has the same mischievous glint that Ryan did. I know what that glint means, he jumped on me and licked my face, earning a cry of disgust from myself and the laughs of everyone in the house. "It's not funny," I shouted towards that laughing, even the dog was yipping at me.

Great now I need to redo my face. It takes time to look this perfect.

An hour later I saunter down into the living room where everyone is watching TV. Aro and Marcus are sitting off to themselves like usual, I wonder why they stay. It can't just be because of Casius, if that were the case why didn't they leave already. Maybe they enjoy a life where you are able to have freedom as well as leadership.

After watching some television program that I had little interest in seeing. I glanced over to Bella who was smiling in between faces of pain. Jasper was out at the moment so I was clueless to what these faces meant.

Ryan started to play with his toys while I went to talk to Bella. "Bella are you ok? You have been making weird faces this entire time what gives?"

"I have been in labor for about five hours now. Nothing to worry about the contractions are still far apart." I started to bounce around like a bunny. I couldn't help myself.

Edward came running in at this point, just like the knight in shining cashmere he is. "Bella, are you ok? Do you need anything? Should I call Carlisle? CARLISLE! How long do I have?" He practically screamed. Poor boy was having a fit!

"Edward, I am fine, and no I don't need anything. Aww, Carlisle. I'm fine. I think I have at least five more hours."

Carlisle led Bella upstairs. I followed trying to remain inconspicuous, but half way there Bella noticed me. Pregnant women are perceptive and they can hear everything. "Rose you can come in. This is you baby more then mine. I am just carrying it for you."

"Thank you Bella."

I zoned out until I heard Carlisle talking about birth time. "It should be about six to seven more hours. Bella you still want to have the child here correct?"

"Yes, Carlisle. Am I staying up here or should I head back to the family room."

Bella, stay here," he said pointing to his office turned maternity ward, "it will be easier when the time comes."

* * *

Three Hours Later

Edward's Point of View

Three more hours to go, this is taking forever. I want no I need to make sure she is ok. If I am like this with our next child I swear I am going to lose my mind. I might even ask Aro to kill me. She cries in pain every so often, sending a wave of pain through my heart.

There is one funny part to this situation however, Rose is in labor too. She looks absolutely hilarious in her perfect clothes and perfect hair walking around screaming in pain. Jasper is almost too good at his job. For the past six months I have been dealing with two pissed off women and both seem to think everything is my fault.

Bella is about half way dilated now only a few more hours to go.

* * *

Three More Hours Later

Emmett's Point of View

"Push Bella," Rose is in the bed besides her screaming in pain as well. Holy hell three more good pushes and I am going to be a daddy!

The cries of a baby fill the room and I am instantly drawn to my daughter. We hadn't discovered the sex of the baby when Carlisle did the ultrasounds because I wanted to be surprised. Rose recovered from the simulated labor and took her now clean daughter from my hands.

"Emalie Marie Cullen- Hale was all Rosalie said. Upon hearing her name Emalie opened her eyes and stared into ours. Her face was cherubic, her eyes were different shades of blue, and she was perfect. The perfect representation of Rose and me.

* * *

Two Days Later

Edward's Point of View

"Bella, what's that smell?" I ask her as I walk into her room. It smells almost like an infection.

"I'm not sure. All I know is that my abdomen hurts and it seems to be getting worse." I lean over and place my hand on her forehead. Bella is burning up.

"Carlisle," is all I can get out before Bella faints from placing her feet on the floor. The smell of illness is thick in the air.

* * *

**End Notes- I'm sorry for such a short chapter. I had severe writers block and I don't think that's excuse for me not to get a chapter out. If I get some inspiration before the story is finished I will rewrite this chapter.**


	16. Falling Apart

**Disclaimer- Because I haven't put one in for awhile, I don't own anything you recognize.**_Change (In the House of Flies)_ - Deftones

* * *

I watched you change  
into a fly  
I looked away you were on fire  
and I watched a change in you  
it's like you never had  
wings now you feel alive  
I've watched you change  
I took you home  
set you on the glass  
I pulled off your wings  
then I laughed  
and I watched a change in you  
now you feel alive  
now you feel so alive  
I've watched you change  
like you never had wings  
XXXXXX  
I look at the cross  
then I look away  
give you the lungs to blow  
me away

* * *

_Falling Apart_

Edward's Point of View

"CARLISLE," My scream rebounded on all the walls of the house. Bella was unconscious by my feet, bleeding from within. Her cries of pain from before the collapse echoed in my ears, feeding the ache growing in my heart. I didn't know if she would make it. The heat from her flushed flesh seemed to burn like fire, this was not the gentle warmth the she normally emitted, this was much more deadly.

Carlisle burst into the room panting from practiced exhaustion, habitual of any vampire doctor. He looked at my face and I broke into sobs. I pointed to the burning pale lump that was my mate, who knew if she was going to survive.

Carlisle placed a cool hand on her forehead, gasping at the heat. He picked her up and raced her towards the make shift hospital room that we had prepared for the baby, that god no one had thought to bring the room back to normal. He examined her at vampire speed, before letting his face fall.

Sobs overtook my body for a second time before the words even formed in his mind; she was too far gone to make it of this human. I looked at Carlisle pulling in the last bit of strength I had left to tell him what was on my mind. "Carlisle, I want to be her sire. I know in her heart this is what she wanted though not at this time. I can control myself."

I bent down to kiss my beloveds forehead, before whispering my apologies. Ryan came running into the room at this point, emotion threatening to break through. "Mom," he screamed launching himself at her broken and defeated form. He gripped Bella's waist, hugging her to him as if he'd never hold her again. "I love you Mom, please come back to me," he cried. Tears poured down his face, and Bella suddenly awoke at the sound of her child's distress.

"Ryan, I will be there for you always. You are my son, my only reason for living for four long years. No matter what happens to me now know that I will be in your memory always." Bella coughed out before her heart sputtered. The heat slowly began to leave her body, and I knew that she was going. I made Ryan leave, his sobs following him out.

I ripped open the shirt she was wearing, and bit the newly exposed skin over her heart. I began to drink, almost losing myself to the bloodlust. As her heartbeat failed again, I stopped and retched. The blood I had just ingested from Bella's body sprayed all over her. Carlisle still beside placed a hand on my shoulder. I heard the change in Bella's heartbeat knowing that I had succeeded and ran from the room, hoping to escape the pain I felt overwhelming me.

I ran, not caring where I was going, just to get away. I needed to escape the pain in my soul, the self hatred I felt for being a monster. I had doomed someone good, selfless, and loving to an eternity of damnation. I took away her choice of change. Maybe, she would have thought death to be better? We hadn't discussed the timeframe after the brief conversation all those months ago. Now, she was surely writhing in pain without me there to guide her.

I cried in tearless sobs for the baby I wanted and would never have. Rose has taken that away from me. In Bella giving her everything she always wanted, she denied me the chance of holding my own child in my arms from the moment of birth. I would always have Ryan, true, but never the chance to see my baby grow. I cried for the loss of the human part of Bella, never again would she blush. She would forever be held to the limitations the world she has chosen imposed on her.

I chose to hunt picking up the smell of a predator. The bear was close, though threatened by me. Who wasn't? I am evil to the highest degree; it is almost surprising that Jesus himself hasn't cast me out of this existence. I lurched at the bear, easily finding the vein in his neck. I drained the poor creature, and regained some sense of rational thought.

I need to get to Bella, she needs me. I ran back to the house, never pausing. She can turn me away if she wants to, I need to see her and hold her. She may never want to see me again when she awakes, I want to hold her to me this one last time.

The run home was uneventful, plagued by my own dark thoughts. When I arrived Alice was standing on the porch with a far away look on her pixie like face. "Edward, this was the only way." She told me, bringing back my anger and pain.

I launched myself at her, my teeth millimeters away from her smooth neck. "If you saw this Alice, why didn't you fix it?" I hissed my pain and anger dripping from the words.

"There was no other way to keep her happy. She wanted this, and you will forgive yourself in time." I ran away from her trying to get to Bella, Emmett caught me unsure of what to say. His thoughts were a cross between sorrow and happiness. At least someone was happy from the shit storm the baby has started. He said nothing. I passed him without incident. If he were to speak I may have killed him.

My sanity returned a little more, bringing me back to my present situation. The house was quiet except for Bella's breathing and racing heartbeat. Ryan was out with someone, Rose I assumed. Apparently she left as I went on my tirade.

I walked into Carlisle's office, and too immediate notice of Bella. I had no idea how long I was gone for, but apparently there was little change in her demeanor. She looked at me with burgundy eyes and pointed to the chair in front of her.

"Edward, I have been keeping my sanity long enough to talk to you. First, I need to say that I have had worse pain. Second, is that I have no idea how happy and understanding I will be this is over. Promise to follow me to the ends of the earth, and when I come out of the emotions I will be feeling you will be there. I have just lost most hopes of a future, and I need to come to terms with that. At least Alice knew to hold the wedding when she did, if not I would be a wreck." Her calmness took me by surprise. Maybe she wouldn't hate me. "Edward, I am mad at the situation not you. Do not go all melodramatic and blame yourself. I will be mad when I wake up, but for now I am going to finally give into what I should be feeling." With that she started screaming.

"I promise Bella," my words getting drowned out by her screams.

"Alice, can I hold her," I whispered to my sister.

"No she will feel the anger towards everyone when she awakes and physical attention at this point is a bad idea. Sit by her and comfort her. Also change her into the clothes I have picked out." Alice told me before she walked away.

Bella's screams rang in my ears for the next two days. I could never escape them, even when I left. I think they may haunt me the rest of my existence. I finally awoke from my thoughts when I heard Bella's heart beat for the last time.

* * *

**End Notes- Well there you have it Bella's change. I am so sorry for the short chapters, but this is the logical point to close this one at. The next one will be in Bella's point of view and be almost as dark. I'm not sure how I want to take Bella's change quite yet, so there will be anywhere from 4-6 chapters left. **


	17. Waking Up

_Waking Up_

Bella's Point of View

I remember the pain being worse the first time. Now after heartbreak and years without one of the two reasons for living, the burn feels like a paper cut. Perhaps that's simile, a paper cut after all is what got us into this mess. If I hadn't have cut my finger, Edward and I would have been married in church. We wouldn't know about our ability to have children, so the thought of it being stripped away wouldn't matter. It may be the burn, but the pain from the knowledge that Edward and I will never be able to experience pregnancy together burns. My heart feels like it is on fire. Again I'm not sure if it's because I am changing or if it is from the pain.

I feel the pain begin to dissipate in my legs, slowly moving to my heart. I hear my family gather around, all except for Rosalie. It's probably a good thing; I might kill her for taking away my wanted future. I smell Ryan and he runs to my side to hold me. At least I will have one baby. Ryan is crying he wants to know that I am ok and that I still love him. I will always love him, he doesn't need to ask.

After a final burst of pain my hearts beats for the last time, leaving me to open my new eyes for the first time. I can see everything the dust, the light beams, and more importantly the scars on Jasper that were hidden from my human eyes. I hissed at him, feeling afraid. The only creature that can inflict bite marks upon us is vampires.

"Bella," called Jasper feeling my fear, "I will not hurt you these are from long before my time with the Cullen's. I know you don't know my story, but please understand I am not going to hurt you."

I smiled, understanding what he meant; no one here would hurt me purposefully. "Where's Rose?" I hissed, finally letting the anger I had bubbling under the surface out. The wicked Bitch of the North had some apologizing to do. Blondie burst into the room, a cherubic baby in her arms.

I glared at Rose, putting every bit of animosity into the stare, trying to make her feel my pain. She looked at me with venom welling in her eyes, "Bella, thank you. You have given up everything for me. I now have everything that I could ever want, please understand that I am sorry that you aren't able to have another child, but I can never be truly sympathetic. I wouldn't have a baby if this hadn't had happened." I looked at Rosalie absorbing her words, she made sense.

"Rose, I will not hold this against you. As long as you are forever thankful." Rose smiled at me and left the room, cooing Emalie as she left. I smiled at her; not feeling any different, except my throat burned and I somehow knew that water wasn't going to fix it.

"Bella, you must be thirsty. Here eat this until we can get you out of the house," Edward told me as he handed me a blood pop.

I stuck the horror candy in my mouth, and was surprised at how good it was, with every suck I felt the burn subsiding. "What kind was that?" I asked my family.

"Field mouse," Carlisle answered looking at me with mild disgust, "we talked and decided to give you a small herbivore first because when a human is changed they bring forth their strongest traits. Since you had such a high intolerance to even the smell of blood, we need to see how you react to different species."

"What's wrong with field mouse? It didn't taste bad to me." I stated looking around for some reassurance that I wasn't crazy.

"We normally like larger and more dangerous prey. Try this one," Edward said handing me a different sucker.

I opened it and gagged. It smelled horrible. "Is it spoiled?" I asked.

"No, you just have the aversion to blood we thought you would have. That one was dingo. We will have you eat small prey for a little while until your tolerance is up." Esme said smiling.

I smiled, and started an internal monologue. Great now I'm a vampire who can't stomach blood, how much bigger of a freak can I be. Jasper still eyed me warily, I stared back trying to make him feel uncomfortable. "What the hell do you want Jasper? I'm not going to attack anyone, in case you hadn't noticed I just ate."

"You are fascinating Bella, are you sure you're not thirsty."

"Jasper, I am not thirsty. My throat doesn't burn, and I'd really appreciate it if I could get off of the bed now. My legs are twitchy." I said earning a gasp of shock from every vampire but Alice. "What?" I yelled.

"Vampires are supposed to be fine just sitting still. You shouldn't need, nor want to move." Edward told me.

"Well I do. Damn it Alice take me shopping," I earned laughs.

"Bella, dear we can't take you shopping. We faked your death so you can't be seen in town until after we move. We already held your memorial service; also we totaled the Volvo to make your death seem believable." Esme looked down at me sheepishly.

That's great, I can't leave my house until we move. Aro came into the room, and started talking to me. "Bella, so what feels different about you? Anything? Can I touch you?"

"Um, Aro that sounded wrong, and yes you may touch my hand. I don't really feel any different." I opened my mind just to shock the family, as Aro touched my hand Edward gasped. He was suddenly assaulted with every thought I had, good and bad.

"Holy hell, Bella! I can hear you thoughts," Edward commented as I closed my mind again. It was too easy.

"I think I have control over it now, if I want to all I need to do is open a little gate in my mind and let the thoughts come through. I think I might also be able to use my shield on others. So when is my funeral?"

"Love, we had it while you were out. Everyone came, even Jake. He just about killed us before I told him that it was what you wanted. I hope that this life is still what you want."

"Edward, it is. I just hope that it gets easier to deal with the pain of what I have lost. On the bright side now I can finally be your equal, and you don't have to worry about control."

With that I zoned into my own little world.

* * *

Edward' Point of View

Bella doesn't hate me, that's a good sign right. Sure we can never have another child, but at least I still have her. If worse comes to worse we can always adopt, or we can even use the eggs that Carlisle set aside. It would be our baby, just from a different uterus.

Her funeral was decent; Renee, Charlie, and Jake were her only guests besides us. I knew she didn't have many friends, but it still broke my heart. For the ceremony we played her favorite songs and listened as everyone gave a speech. It was almost heartbreaking. I started to sob half way through it, and then Alice poked me and told me she was alive.

I continued to sob for my human Bella, however and that got the entire family going. After the ceremony, Renee commented on Emalie. We said that she was all Rosalie's. For the sake of the funeral and goodbyes we also faked Ryan's death, now we were free to move around the country at will.

I sat in my room reminiscing about human Bella, when a knock came to the front door. Whoever it was blocking their thoughts so they must have known about my gifts.

I ran downstairs and joined my family as Carlisle opened the door. What I saw made me hiss in anger and Ryan to run into the house before he was seen.

Aro started to speak, hopefully taming the apparent malicious intentions. "Casius, brother what brings you some of our guard here?"

"We came to make sure you were still living dear brother, but I see now you have gone soft. I brought the guard along in case I needed to dispose some of the creatures in this world."

Ryan please hide everyone yelled in their minds even Aro. "Please come in old friend," Carlisle greeted the hostile vampire on our doorstep.

"Don't mind if I do." Casius puffed up and moved into the room and plopped himself on the couch, Jane Alec and Demetri stood behind him waiting for his next move.

We were talking for a few moments before Ryan poked his head into the room, and Casius immediately went into attack mode. I have no idea how we all are going to make it out of this I screamed inside my head.

* * *

**End Notes- Here you have it my pathetic excuse for a chapter. I will try to post in a quick succession over the next few days, I have started two new jobs and they are taking up a lot of my time. Please forgive me for this being so short, I didn't know what else to add into it. **


	18. Conclusion

Now dance fucker dance  
Man he never had a chance  
And no one even knew he was really only you  
Now you seal the way take him out today  
Nice work you did  
Your gonna go far kid

Select Lyrics from: The Offspring- _You're Gonna Go Far Kid_

* * *

**Edward's Point of View**

This is perhaps the scariest moment of my life. I am staring a murderous piece of shit in the face who won't even give us the chance to explain ourselves. What makes it even more magical is the fact there are not one but two children in this house and a new born cross breed.

We all ran out the front door to meet our fate in the front yard. If we do walk away from this I believe that Esme wants to keep the house. It's such a treasure.

"So brothers, I see you have gone soft on our laws. Not only letting a coven who has been blooding children live, but co-habituating with them, I'm thinking that maybe I should destroy you as well." Fuck, Aro will not be able to do anything to save us.

"This family has done nothing wrong; they have kept the secret, even faking the death of their newest member. The child is a half vampire, he is more intelligent then any creature I have met before. Spare the Caius and nothing bad will come to you. I have seen the gifts of the family." Aro spoke with the power of a true leader, too bad Caius was not listening.

"I have no place for law breakers; sadly you must be disposed of as well dear brother." What shocked me was Causis knew we were not doing anything wrong, he just wanted the power. He was working under a new master; I just didn't know who he was.

Bella stepped forward into the sunlight and I saw her sparkle for the first time, she was breathtaking. Her crimson eyes seemed to burn into Caius. "Let's get over the dramatics, please. I would rather face my death fighting then cowering before some old man on a power trip." The girl had no sense of self preservation.

I felt a slight jolt from Bella's direction, and then Alec smiled wicked grin. Bella let down her shield for a moment and then I saw what she was planning, her shield was over us, and Ryan was behind her. Once she provoked Alec, who couldn't touch us, Ryan would throw the fireball at Caius. Stupid, but it just may work.

"Hey Alec, bet you can't get us!" Bella screamed taunting him. Jane glared at her wit hall her strength trying to knock her down, and torture her to madness. Love this better work. Alec gathered his strength and unleashed the black cloud that seemed to drift above my family. Well that part was working. After Alec started to get mad, Bella ducked and Ryan jumped out from behind her. He had huge balls of flame contained in his hands and launched it at Caius who was distracted by the black cloud.

He incinerated instantly and Ryan formed a new ball. Jane hissed at Ryan provoking him further, he tossed a ball at her as well. She too turned to a pile of ash and Alec looked at us with pain. "Take me too, your power exceeds ours."

The family formed a circle as soon as Alec was gone. Not so exciting, just a day in the life of the Cullen's. Everyone seemed a little shaken at the thought of what could have happened and we all ventured into the house. Life was good.

* * *

**Two Years Later Ryan's Point of View**

After the showdown with Caius the family, we decided it would be best for Aro and Marcus to leave us. After they had witnessed the showdown between us, they started to feel afraid that we would give them the same treatment that we gave his brother. Shortly after they moved back to Volterra to resume their place on the throne.

As a family we decided to move to a village in England. The one that stuck out the most was Little Hangleton, and the house was a house on a hill. It wasn't our typical abode; it was more out in the open then normal. Put humans ignored it, even more then any other house we had occupied. The realtor told us little about the history of the house, which made me even more curious.

Since that day I felt my power grow. I can feel it building everyday, and sometimes I need to sneak away so my family won't know what I am doing. No one really notices, Emalie is still to young, and the adults focus more on things like where we will go to if we have to leave next. My parents, aunts, and uncles are back at a secondary school. Everything seems back to normal. But the biggest problem I have is I do not want normal, I want greatness.

* * *

**End Notes- A cHere's the end to my first story. It probably would have been better if I was experienced. Anyways if you liked this one I have another story posted. I will start the sequel to this one in a few weeks and it will be much better then this one. Like I said this was my first attempt at writing a story and while I like it because I wrote it, I am not nearly as proud of it as I am of my other one. **

**Thank you to everyone who has followed this story from the beginning, middle and end. I hope I made you smile at least once or twice. The sequel will be a million times better, as my second story was. I improve as I go along because I get into the hang of it better. **

**Please let me know you thoughts if you have any. This is the end of Remember Me, I may come back to it in time but I think it is fine the way it is for now. **


	19. AN

A/N

The sequel is now posted!

The title of the sequel is Runaway Train. I hope

Everyone loves it as much as you enjoyed this one!


End file.
